Decisions
by Emmaaa.xo
Summary: Bella and the rest of the Cullen's are forced with a difficult decision when Jacob lets slip to Charlie about what they really are. Knowing that the only options for humans who know their secret is change or death what extremes will the Cullen's go to?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. Hey everyone, just thought I'd let you know that this is my first ever fanfic. All kinds of reviews are welcome! _But don't be too hard on me :P_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

**

* * *

**It had been precisely 9 months 3 weeks and 4 days since Edward had changed me and I was glad at that moment when I had been counting the days in my head that I had skipped the crazed newborn part of my new life and continued as a matured vampire. The main reasons for this of course were that I could love Edward like I thought I never would until I was at least over a year old and also of course I could be in the same room as my dad Charlie without fighting the urge to kill him.

I sat there silently in mine and Edwards chair at my not so new families house with my beautiful daughter sleeping soundly in my lap. This was the first night we had spent away from our little cottage in a while and suddenly at that moment a feeling of gladness swept through me that we were here. Although I was glad to spend some time alone with Edward I missed the rest of the family when we were away, especially Alice even though she annoyed me to the point I wanted to kill her sometimes.

While I gazed quietly at my daughter I thought back to the day that she could have been gone from my life for good or more accurately me from hers. As soon as I had that thought I wiped it away again, I didn't like to think about the Volturi and what had happened that day in the clearing. I knew that if I ever slept that would be the day which filled my nightmares.

While I sat there thinking I felt Edward sneak up behind me. I couldn't help but snigger to myself quietly. Why did he do this? Did he forget that I could hear as well as he could now? When he put his hands on my shoulders I pretended to be scared just so I could see that crooked smile of his that I loved so much. When I turned my gaze to him he frowned at me obviously knowing that he hadn't been victorious in scaring me. I couldn't hold in my laugh as it suddenly came out of nowhere.

"What's the joke?" Edwards voice replied to my outburst of laughter

"You." I replied

He leaned down to kiss me gently on the forehead and whispered in my ear

"You know its not nice to laugh at other peoples expenses."

I laughed again and the famous crooked smile I had been waiting for appeared on his face.

"Enjoy your hunt?" I asked him as I gazed into his liquid gold eyes.

"Not as much as Emmett." He replied "I told you he was messier than you."

As if on cue Emmett walked gracefully into the room in complete contrast with his clothes which were ripped and stained with blood from his earlier hunt.

"Deer?" I asked him jokingly

"How did you guess?" Emmett replied smirking

He glided from the room not even waiting for my answer, probably to change I figured. Edward laughed as he watched his brother and then brought his gaze back to me. I leaned my head up to kiss him softly on the lips which he returned just as carefully.

Renesmee started to stir in her sleep and I knew she would be waking soon. As if receiving a hidden signal Edward kissed me gently before turning to leave the room to prepare our daughters breakfast. Waffles I hoped, that was her favorite human food.

"I love you." I told him smiling

"As I love you." he replied and then turned into the kitchen doorway.

Renesmee continued to stir on my lap until she opened her eyes tiredly. She reached her hand up to touch my face and told me about her dream. I smiled at her as I watched what she had dreamt of last night and my smiled widened as mine and Edwards faces came into view. When she finished I leaned down slowly and gave her a quick kiss upon her forehead.

"Where's daddy" She asked me.

Renesmee didn't speak much she preferred to let people see what she was thinking rather than saying it so I smiled when she spoke to me.

"Daddy's in the kitchen making your breakfast sweetheart" I told her.

She jumped off my lap and skipped away into the kitchen to greet Edward. I smiled after her knowing that Edward was probably going to have to watch all of her dream as I did. The two of them entered the room a couple of minutes later, Renesmee holding in her hands a plate stacked high with waffles and I knew she would be occupied for at least 5 minutes. I smiled at Edward and we both sat side by side watching our daughter quietly. When she had finished she picked up her plate and stalked off into the kitchen to wash it, something Edward and I had encouraged her to do to save Esme from cleaning up. Something that she wasn't to keen on. Edward laughed at our daughters response to her chore. She returned to the room a couple of minutes later and pushed herself in between us. She was barely sitting when she was up again, leaping around the room.

"Jake!" she cried "Jake's here!"

She was right, as I listened I could here the sound of heavy paws making their way out of the forest. I hoped he would phase before coming into the house I needed to speak to him about today. Jacob was taking Renesmee out for the day to visit Charlie much to her excitement, but that excitement was probably due to the fact that every time she went to visit her Grandpa Charlie she got to stuff her face with cookies all day. Jacob entered the house a couple of minutes later in his human form. He ran to where Renesmee stood and she leaped up into his arms.

"Hey Nessie. How you doing?"

She stuck her tongue out at him not answering his question.

"Can we go now Jake!" she cried impatiently although he had only been in the house a couple of seconds "I want to see Grandpa Charlie."

I laughed at the picture in front of me. Renesmee was now tugging Jacob by the arm towards the front door. I turned to him before he was completely pulled out of the house.

"Don't be late back with her Jake, and please will you look after her?" I frowned

Edward chuckled at that last bit, he knew how overly possessive I had become of our daughter.

"I will Bells" Jacob replied grinning "And I promise we wont be late back."

I smiled at him and holding my breath walked over to give him a hug and gave my daughter a kiss before she left.

"I love you" she told me

"I love you too sweetheart, be good"

She waved at Edward and then vanished out of the front door. I slouched back to where he was sitting and he sat me on his knee.

"Don't worry about her love" Edward told me. "She's in safe hands, or should I say paws" He chuckled

"I know" I replied although not entirely convinced

He held me tightly in his arms and we sat together awaiting the return of our daughter.

* * *

**A.N**

_So how was it? Please review and tell me what you think :)  
_

_This chapter was just to ease into the story. The drama is still to come :P  
_


	2. Chapter 2

I paced the length of the kitchen back and forth getting impatient now. Jake had been gone with Renesmee for ages. Did it really take that long to visit Charlie? I should go down there, see what's keeping them. As if Edward could read my thoughts he put his arm out in front of me to stop me from leaving the house out of the kitchen door.

"Bella will you just relax or do I have to get Jasper down here?"

"I'm fine" I lied

I was far from fine though. I was worried and I was angry. Jake said he wouldn't be long. How was this not long? They had been away for hours and all I wanted was my Renesmee back in my arms safe and sound.

"Bella you know what Jacobs like. Sues probably cooked up some delicious meal and he's sitting stuffing his face." Edward told me laughing.

This could be true. Jake was a sucker when it came to food. I calmed down a bit but not entirely. Edward took me in his arms and kissed me softly and as soon as he done this I was too lost in the kiss to be anxious anymore. Edward was good at controlling my emotions, sometimes I thought he might have another gift that he wasn't telling me about.

"Better?" he asked

I answered his question with another kiss. We could have been standing there kissing like that for hours when I heard the sound of distant paws racing through the forest. What else could I hear though? Was that crying? I turned to race out of the kitchen door but Edward grabbed me tightly around the waist. I turned to stare up at him, his eyes were black.

"Edward? Edward what's wrong? Let me go Edward!" I screamed

The noises were getting closer now but Edward just stood there, silent his arms gripped around me. I tried but I couldn't force my way out of the hold he held me in. My screams had caught the attention of the rest of my family and Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice raced through the kitchen door one after the other. The moment Jasper entered I felt Edwards grip loosen on me but I still couldn't escape from his arms.

I looked around the room to face my family stopping at Alice's face. She shook her head at me as if replying to my thoughts.

"I cant see anything Bella." She said anxiously "Its all just blank."

"Edward." Carlisle said calmly although I could see the fear in his eyes "Let Bella go Edward."

Edwards face turned towards the sound of Carlisle's voice. I looked up into his eyes and I could see the anger in them but there was something else there too. Pain. Something wasn't right. The only time I had seen Edward act like this was when something was seriously wrong.

"Take Bella upstairs Alice." Edward said his voice cold. "Jasper go with them."

I was to shocked to move.

"Bella go." Edward said. "Please you cant be here when Jacob gets here."

"Edward I'm Stay.."

He cut me off

"Go!" he said but it was more like an order.

I was in to much shock to fight back with him and so I gave up letting Alice escort me from the room Jasper following behind us. I suddenly felt relaxed. I looked up at Jasper and he grinned sheepishly at me. Was that why Edward had sent Jasper with me and Alice? So I would stay calm? Or was it because Edward didn't want to be calm? I turned around to face him before leaving the room but he was gone. They were all gone.

If I was still human I would have been crying right now. Alice held me tight and warned Jasper to leave me be. She walked me across to the bed and held me there until I had calmed down myself. I didn't like it when Edward kept things from me especially not things that were to do with someone as important to me as my own daughter. I knew it was about her. I heard her cry. Renesmee never cried but I knew it was her and Jacob was with her, I was sure of it. What had happened to them? Why was Edward so angry? Had Jacob hurt our daughter?

"Alice? Let me go please let me go."

"Bella I cant do that. As much as I would like to I cant I'm sorry."

"When will he be back Alice?" I asked

"I don't know I cant see." she replied

Alice couldn't see! That meant that Edward was with Jacob or Renesmee or both of them. So it was to do with them. I began to tearlessly sob again and like before Alice held me tight shooting a warning glance at Jasper. I knew I could escape if I wanted to but I couldn't even move from the spot I was sitting in.

"Alice, do you know?" I asked

She shook her head.

"Jasper?"

"No Bella" he replied "I don't"

"Everything's going to be ok Bella." Alice assured me "Edward will take care of whatever has happened. I know it."

She shot a wary glance at Jasper and at that exact moment a loud painful howl echoed from within the forest. That was it. I couldn't just sit here anymore I had to do something. I ran down the stairs at full vampire speed and sped out of the kitchen door. I could see them standing across the river. Rosalie had Renesmee in her arms holding on to her tightly with Emmett standing beside them his arm around Rosalie's waist. They were both glancing nervously into the forest behind them refusing to let Renesmee look for herself. Carlisle and Esme were standing with Edward. Esme was holding on to him as if she was stopping him from trying to do something and Carlisle was just standing there a look of defeat on his face which I had never seen before. Where was Jacob though? The howl? It had to be him. Alice and Jasper appeared behind me both placing a hand upon my shoulder as if to hold me back. Edward looked across and seen us standing there watching and the next second he was beside us pushing me inside.

"Edward please you have to tell me." I pleaded "What's going on?" "Is Renesmee ok Edward?"

"None of us are ok Bella, not anymore." he told me

"What do you mean?" I sobbed "Please just tell me, please?"

"He knows Bella, Charlie knows."

* * *

**A.N  
**

_Hope you all enjoy_ed _this chapter tell me what you think. A lot more answers to come in the next chapter. It will be from Edwards POV. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and such it keeps me writing._


	3. Chapter 3

**Edwards POV of the second chapter.**

**

* * *

**It hurt watching Bella like this knowing the reason behind her anxieties. I watched her pace back and forth nervously whilst I remembered what caused all her worries. The Volturi. Ever since that day in the clearing Bella had become overly possessive over our daughter never wanting to leave her side. I had to admit though I thought she was getting somewhere, until today. She had let Jacob take Renesmee out for the day, that showed something but now watching her like this made me think she wouldn't be letting him take our daughter out again anytime soon. I smirked at that last thought, although I really shouldn't have. He was Bella's friend, I had to be civil.

"Bella will you just relax or do I have to get Jasper down here?" I said worriedly

"I'm fine" she replied

I knew she was lying, It didn't even matter that the blush from her human past couldn't give her away anymore. My wife was too easy to read.

"Bella you know what Jacobs like. Sues probably cooked up some delicious meal and he's sitting stuffing his face" I told her laughing at the trueness of my own words.

Jacob really did like his food which we all knew very well. Esme had only stocked up the fridge for him a couple of days ago and already it was half empty. She still didn't look entirely convinced though so I reached out towards her taking her in my arms and kissed her softly. This had to work.

"Better?" I asked her with a smile on my face

Her answering kiss told me she was. We stood there kissing like that for ages until she pulled away from me.

I could hear what pulled her away from our kiss. The racing paws. The crying. What had Jacob done?! I stood there still, the anger flooding inside me. Stupid dog I thought to myself how could he do this! To me, to my entire family, to Bella. She turned to run out of the kitchen door towards the cries of our daughter but I stopped her holding her tight against me. I wasn't going to let her anywhere near him.

"Edward? Edward what's wrong? Let me go Edward!" I heard her scream

I couldn't even speak. I was so angry I wanted to race from the house at that minute but I couldn't. I needed to protect my Bella. I heard the almost silent footsteps of my family entering the kitchen but I couldn't even turn to face them. I knew they would all be wondering what the commotion was about but I couldn't tell them this.

"I cant see anything Bella." Alice said "Its all just blank."

I knew that Bella must have been looking at Alice for answers but of course she couldn't see not when it was Jacobs decision. I couldn't even bare to think of his name.

"Edward." Carlisle said calmly "Let Bella go Edward."

I turned to face my father. How could I break this news to him, to all of them.

Take Bella upstairs Alice." I growled "Jasper go with them."

Bella didn't move.

"Bella go" I said. "Please you cant be here when Jacob gets here."

I wasn't even going to let Jacob get here or anywhere near here at that matter but I couldn't have her close. I needed to protect her like I always had. She was my life.

"Edward I'm Stay.." she began but I cut her off

"Go!" I ordered.

It hurt me to speak to her like that but there was no other way. She wasn't going to find out by overhearing. As soon as she turned I was out the door like a shot, the rest of my family following close behind me

"Edward!" Carlisle yelled "Tell us what's going on!"

"He told Charlie, Jacob told Charlie!" I shouted back spinning around to face my family.I could see the worry on their faces but it was obvious they had no idea what I was talking about.

"Told Charlie what dear?" Esme asked comfortingly, placing a hand on my shoulder. I shook it off.

"Jacob told Charlie what we are!"

I couldn't even look at them. Esme began to sob tearlessly clinging to Carlisle for support like I had never seen her do before. Emmett stalked off into the forest making his way towards the sound of Jacobs racing paws and Renesmee's cries, Rosalie shouting after him to come back. They all knew what this meant. It was the rules of the Volturi. The only options for a human who knew of our existence was to be changed and become part of our world or death. I knew what Charlie would want.

A couple of seconds later we heard shouting from deep inside the forest.

"Emmett" I sighed

We raced off in the direction of the shouting getting closer at each second. Emmett had Renesmee in his arms and he was shouting at Jacob. Emmett had always been one for losing his temper but I had never seen him act so fiercely.

"Rose will you please take Renesmee from Emmett?" I asked

I didn't want Emmett holding my precious daughter while his temper was like this. As soon as Rosalie lifted Renesmee out of his grip Emmett jumped at Jacob lunging towards his throat. Everything happened so fast after that. Carlisle jumped towards Emmett dragging him away from Jacob who was slowly backing off. Jacob was tough but he wasn't tough enough to face 5 vampires on his own. He knew better than to fight back.

"Phase Jacob." I told him

The big wolf shook his head slowly.

"How could you do this?" I asked "How could you tell Charlie? Do you have any idea of how much danger you have put him in?"

A low whine came from the wolf.

"Renesme got close to biting Charlie." I explained to my family "That's why he told him."

"That is no excuse shes not even venomous!" Emmett shouted struggling to get away from Carlisle's grip who held on to him tightly.

"Jacob its not just Charlie you have put in danger!" I spat "But all of us!"

I flew at him just as Emmett had done aiming for his throat. I didn't get very far until Carlisle was holding me in his grip alongside Emmett.

"Jacob." Carlisle explained his voice disappointed "You have let down our entire family. We took you in, we offered you a place to sleep, we even fed you and this is how you repay us?"

Jacob let out a low long whine.

"Translation Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"All he said was that he was sorry" I spat

"I'm sorry too Jacob" Carlisle said sounding sympathetic "But its to late for your apologies. If the Volturi finds out about this then it is sure to come to a fight. This will be their excuse to wipe us out.

Jacob whined again

"No!" I shouted "You will not fight with us. You will have nothing to do with my family from now do you understand? And that includes Renesmee. You are never to see my daughter again!"

A loud painful howl came from the wolf that stood before me and I knew how much I had hurt him but how could I feel sorry for him? Carlisle spun Emmett and I away from Jacob running with us out of the forest, the rest of our family following silently behind us and we stood quietly across the river. I was trying to think of how I was going to break this to Bella when I felt a sudden urge to race back into the forest and confront Jacob. Esme grabbed me and I turned to see Bella standing alongside Alice and Jasper outside of the house looking over at us, a look of confusion on her face. She had heard. I jumped the river and was over by her in a second. I would make it quick and explain later.

"Edward please you have to tell me." she pleaded "What's going on?" "Is Renesmee ok Edward?"

"None of us are ok Bella, not anymore." I told her honestly

"What do you mean?" she sobbed "Please just tell me, please."

"He knows Bella, Charlie knows."

* * *

**A.N**

_Hey I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know its similar to the second one but I thought it would help give an insight as to what had happened with Charlie. Tell me which one you liked best Bellas POV or Edwards. Also thanks to everyone who has added this story to their favourites and their alerts and also to the people who have reviewed. Keep them coming folks :P_**  
**


	4. Chapter 4

I collapsed to my knees as Edward told me everything. I couldn't believe that Jacob would do this to me. To my family. To Renesmee. Did he not realize that this put her in danger too? My mind was in a different place completely as Edward was recalling the events which had taken place.

"Bella? Bella are you listening? This is important." Edward said to me impatiently.

I focused at that point and decided it would be better to get this over with rather than trying to block it from my head. He told me everything from how Renesmee had been just inches away from biting Charlie right up to Jacobs explanation to him. I didn't want to listen anymore so I got up and turned towards the stairs. Edward stood up to follow me.

"Just leave her be Edward." Carlisle told him "She needs time for this to sink in."

He let me walk away from him and sat back down in his seat beside Esme glancing nervously in my direction. I continued to walk up the stairs and turned in the direction to walk towards what had been Edwards room. I was to shocked to even be angry at what Jacob had done right now but I figured that it would make an appearance later. I sat on the bed which Edward had bought for when I used to stay over in my human past and thought about the events which had occurred that night. I would have to go and see Charlie, that was a definite although I knew that he wouldn't want to see me. Right now wasn't the right time though, I needed time to think about this and why it had happened. Had my bad luck followed me to my immortal life? That seemed possible. I sat there for about 10 minutes before I heard the whispers coming from the room below.

"He thought he had no other choice." Edward spat "Charlie had gotten suspicious when he had pulled Renesmee away from him so fast."

There was a moment of silence and then Edward spoke again.

"What choices does this leave us with Carlisle?" he asked him anxiously

There was another moments silence before Carlisle eventually answered Edwards question.

"Edward you know what this leaves us with." he sighed

"So we fight?" Edward replied

"If that's what it comes to then yes we fight." Carlisle replied.

I didn't even need to think about who they were talking about when they referred to fighting because I knew instantly. We were going to fight the Volturi.

I sat silently for a moment trying to block out the whispers from my family when I realized that if I hadn't become part of Edwards life, if I had never decided to move to the rainy town of Forks then the Cullen's life's wouldn't be in danger. They would have never needed to risk there life's because there would have been nobody to risk them for. I thought about this for a moment and then came to a conclusion. I would leave, I would leave before I put them in anymore danger than they already were. I knew as soon as I thought of this though that Alice would know what I had decided so I would have to act quick and try not to think about what I was planning to do. I quickly grabbed a pen from the unit in Edwards room and scrawled a messy note on this nearest piece of paper I could see. I placed it on the bed where I had been sitting and jumped gracefully from the window and headed into the forest in front of me. Where would I go? I thought and then I remembered I wasn't meant to be thinking of this. I filled my head with Edward. How much I loved him. How I felt the day we first met. That first night on Isle Esme. Our wedding day, and I ran with much speed into the distance.

I had been running for a while now. I didn't even know where I was. Would they have realized I was gone by now? I knew the answer to that question the minute I thought of it. They would probably be following my scent this second. I thought back to the time when Edward had left me, how much pain I had been in and realized that he would be in that pain now too, and what about Renesmee? Would she have woken at the sound of my families worries at my disappearing act? Of course she would have. Now that I thought of it, this plan wasn't as good as I had imagined. I had done this to save them from the pain, to save them from the danger but now they would be in more than they had. What had I been thinking? There would still be the possibility that they would have to fight the Volturi, my disappearance wouldn't change the fact that Charlie knew what they were, what I was, and if they did have to fight they wouldn't have my shield to protect them. I turned to run back the way I had came and realized that I didn't have a clue where I was, I didn't know which way to go. I didn't have to though because I could hear them. They were close. Edward was the first to enter the clearing in which I was standing his eyes frantic with worry and close behind him the rest of my family followed. I ran towards Edward throwing myself into his arms and kissed him hard on the lips.

"Bella!" He cried the worry not disappearing from his eyes

"I'm fine Edward." I assured him "There's no need to be so worried, it was just a little misunderstanding." I smiled.

"But your note." he said sadly "You said you weren't coming back."

"I wasn't but then I realized I was putting you in more pain and danger by being away. I'm sorry Edward please don't be mad. I Love you."

"Just come here." He laughed the worry finally leaving his eyes

He held me in his arms as the minutes ticked by and I wished we could stand like this forever. It was only then though that I heard the heartbeat and realized that Renesmee was looking over at me from Rosalie's arms. I walked towards her my arms outstretched and she jumped into them placing her hand against my cheek.

She showed me what happened when they realized I was gone, how worried they all were, how worried she was.

"I'm sorry sweetheart" I told her and kissed her gently on her forehead before turning around to face my family.

"I'm really sorry" I told them genuinely.

They just smiled and I realized they were just glad that they had found me. I didn't know how they would have coped with Edward and Renesmee's pain as well as their own if they hadn't been successful. They all took turns in giving me a quick hug before turning to lead me back the way they had came. I heard them gasp and turned to face what had caused this noise. Jacob was standing there in the entrance to the clearing staring at my daughter, my Renesme. Determination in his eyes. Two large wolfs who I recognised as Leah and Seth stood by his side. He was in his human form. I placed Renesmee on the forest floor behind where Edward stood and he crouched defensively in front of our daughter letting out a low growl in Jacobs direction and the anger from what Jacob had done to me and to the rest of my family suddenly made its appearance. I lunged at him, nobody held me back.

* * *

**A.N**

_So what did you think then? Good? Bad? Let me know :) _

_I'll have the 5th chapter up as soon as I can as I already have an idea for it but of course you will just have to wait and find out :P If anybody has any suggestions though as to what they think should happen next or what could make it better then feel free to tell me. Keep the reviews coming they inspire me to keep writing.  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**

* * *

**My heart told me to kill him and so did my head. This wasn't my best friend, this wasn't even my friend, this was a stranger. I wondered why nobody held me back. Maybe they thought I would stop at last minute. As I leapt through the air I felt a sudden rush of adrenaline fill my body. I was going to kill Jacob.

I could feel how close I was to him, just a bit further, and then I collided with something mid flight. I growled, I had been so close. I looked up and looked around the clearing to see what it was I had collided with. Seth. I looked up at him my eyes full of pain. I didn't want to hurt him, I wouldn't hurt him, not Seth. I backed away crouching, my eyes focusing on Jacob who was now standing behind Leah's guard. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to face Jasper, my whole body felt relaxed now.

Jacob walked around Leah and stood just inches before me. I looked at Edward but he didn't meet my gaze, he was still crouching defensively in front of our daughter.

"Bella please" Jacob pleaded "I need to see her."

My eyes darted around to the sound of his voice and I stared at him. He started to walk towards me slowly, I let out a low growl in his direction and he stopped placing his hands in the air. I could get him now I knew that and so did he. I let down my shield so that Edward could hear my thoughts and he was by my side in a second his arms around my waist pulling me close to him.

"Bella." he said softly "I know you will regret this."

I could feel the others gaze upon us and I looked at them, understanding filled their eyes.

"I will not let you do something that I know will make you unhappy in the long run" He continued.

I smiled at him and he gently stroked my hair calming me. I knew how much this was killing Edward. I knew that if it wasn't for me he would have killed Jacob himself but he was right although I wanted that dog to die right now I would regret my actions later. I looked at Jacob one last time before turning my back on him and made my way towards the edge of the clearing my family following my lead. I was startled when he spoke again.

"Bella please let me see her?" Jacob asked "I can't live without her Bella you know I can't."

I turned to face him and I could see the pain in his eyes. I was hurting Jacob but I didn't care. Not now, not ever again.

"Try" I spat.

Then it started. Jacob was trembling in front of me. His whole body was shaking, his anger filled eyes were focused on me. I felt Edward glide past me and I placed a hand on his shoulder stopping him from moving towards where Jacob stood quivering.

"Don't" I whispered

He leaned down to kiss me and whispered in my ear.

"I _will_ protect you Bella"

Then he walked off in the direction of Jacob and was replaced with my family crouching defensively around me. I was confused, I didn't need protecting but then I looked at Jacob, his eyes which were completely filled with anger stared right at me.

Did Jacob want to kill me?

I looked around and I caught sight of Renesmee who looked on at the situation unfolding with complete fear in her eyes. I would do anything to have her in my arms right now. My thinking got cut short though when I heard the loud ripping noise which echoed throughout the forest and looked on to see Jacob phase right in front of my eyes.

"Edward!" I screamed "Edward get back!"

He ignored my screams though continuing to stare at Jacob as though nothing was happening.

"Carlisle do something! I cried

Nobody answered me. Why were they ignoring me? The only one who looked in my direction was Esme and although she didn't speak I felt comforted by the warmth in her eyes.

I wished I was Edward right now, I wish I knew what was going on. He stood before Jacob and I saw fear in his eyes now, what could he hear in Jacobs thoughts that caused him that reaction? I didn't even get the chance to answer my question as Jacob let out a loud growl that could have filled the entire forest and started upon Edward. I tried to run from the circle I was enclosed in but I couldn't move as the hands of my family pushed me back to safety from the monster in front of my eyes.

"Do something!" I cried.

And as if following my orders Seth jumped from where he stood colliding into Jacob, pushing him away from Edward. I heard a deafening cracking noise and looked over to see Seth sprawled on the forest floor writhing in agony.

"Seth!" I screamed and pushed myself out of the grip of my family and made towards where Seth lay. I heard Leah growl at me as I made my way over to where he brother lay on the ground.

"Bella! Get back" Edward shouted but I didn't move.

I kept moving towards Seth but was suddenly knocked back by what felt like a tonne of bricks. I looked up to see what had caused this and saw Leah standing in front of where I had landed looking on at me with her teeth bared. She continued to growl at me as she enclosed the distance between us and only stopped when a low whine sounded from the other side of the clearing. She looked at me one last time before running from where she stood to where her brother lay. I looked over towards them, Seth was in agony. I should let Jacob kill me and stop me from causing the people I loved so much pain. Edward moved towards my side picking me up in his arms and hugging me close.

"Bella!" he yelled "Don't ever think that!"

I forgot that I had let my shield down so that he could hear my thoughts. He set me down on my feet and pulled me close to him. He lifted my chin and tilted my face up so that I was staring into his eyes and leaned in to kiss me, our lips were barely touching when a loud growling sounded from behind us. Edward span around, keeping me behind him and turned to face Jacob who was standing just inches before us.

"Jacob" he started "this stops here!"

Another loud growl came from Jacob and I knew that it wasn't going to stop for him. Renesmee ran from where she stood just as Jacob leapt into the air towards Edward and ran straight into her causing her to be pelted back from where she stood in front of us.

"No!" I cried.

I ran towards where my daughter lay behind me and knelt down beside her innocent body. A loud howl and the racing of paws caused me to look behind where I sat. Jacob was gone. I turned to face my beautiful daughter again, her eyes opened slightly. She struggled to lift her hand towards my cheek, I knelt down further and placed it there for her. She showed me all her memories but what made me gasp was when she showed me what happened with Charlie.

"Im sorry mommy" she said so softly that I could barely hear her.

I leaned down to kiss her softly and her eyes flickered shut though her heartbeat still remained.

* * *

**A.N**

_So how was it? review and tell me what you think.  
_

_Also check out my new fic Seth's Imprint.  
_

_Sorry to those who thought I had killed Renesme off in this chapter It wasnt meant to look that like so I added a new bit in.  
_


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

The days passed by slowly. Well days were always slow when you were immortal but this was different. It was different because each day I would have to hope that my daughter would make it to the next one. I wouldn't leave her side, not even for a second, not even to hunt because I feared that the moment I left her side she would leave me and if she did well I wasn't even going to think about that. Edward stayed by my side the whole time his arms fixed around my waist, his head upon my shoulder. We had been like that for the past few days now waiting for her to return to us. We prayed she would. We didn't want to change her but if it came to that then we would do anything just to keep her with us. Now I realized why Edward had been so intent on keeping me human.

I had kept my shield down since that night it happened letting Edward hear my every thought.

"It wont have to come to that." he whispered in my ear. "I promise."

I clung on to him holding him close to me praying that he was right.

I hadn't seen much of my family over the last couple of days. I wanted Renesmee to be in her own bed so we had decided to stay at the cottage and the others didn't want to disturb us. Carlisle came over frequently of course to see how she was doing but there was nothing he could do to speed up her recovery. If she did recover. When Carlisle came over today though it was to see how Edward and I were doing. He didn't make it noticeable at first but Edward knew the minute he walked through the door where his conversation would lead to.

"How's she doing?" Carlisle asked

"No change" I replied

"Carlisle." Edward started "We aren't leaving her."

I looked away from Renesmee at this point my eyes lingered on Edwards face for a moment before moving over to Carlisle's, he looked annoyed.

"You need to hunt." he sighed "Nobody knows how much longer she's going to be like this, it could be days, she wont be alone Edward someone will always be with her."

I let them get on with their conversation, there was no point in speaking my opinion, Edward much to my relief was doing it for me. When Carlisle had finally given up and left us to it I looked up into his eyes.

"Thanks." I murmured.

He smiled at me, the first smile I had seen from him in so long and I couldn't help but smile back. He kissed me softly on the forehead and tightened his arms around me before we both went back to our silent wait.

A couple of hours later we were still in that position when a movement from Renesmee startled us both.

"Go tell Carlisle." I shouted the excitement rising in my voice.

We had both agreed that Carlisle should be here when she woke.

Edward was up in less than a second running towards our bedroom where he had left his phone and I could hear him talking urgently to Alice. He sounded annoyed. I laughed when I heard what he was saying and imagined Alice's side of the conversation. It was so like her.

"Alice just put him on." he shouted.

"Come on Alice I'll tell you later just put him on. Yes I'll tell you later. Hurry up. No just put him on. Alice I'm warning you if you don't put him on this second then I'll.. Oh hello, Carlisle yes she's waking."

Edward came running back into the room lifting me up into his arms and hugging me close to his chest then we both looked down towards Renesmee who was slowly opening her eyes. I sobbed silently into Edwards chest because as much as I had hoped this day would come I never thought It would. Then she spoke. My daughter spoke.

"Mommy?" she said

I kneeled down by her side and stroked her hair away from her face.

"Mommy's here sweetheart and she's never ever going to leave you again." I replied

I looked around at Edward who was standing beside Carlisle who had just arrived chuckling.

"Your never going to change are you." he said.

I picked up the cushion that was beside me and chucked it at him and then he came to sit by my side. He looked over at Renesmee and moved towards her giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Hey where's mine." I joked pushing out my bottom lip.

He picked me up in his arms and spun me around the room in a dance before finally leaning me forward and kissing me hard on the lips.

"That's better." I laughed.

He chuckled back and then we both made our way towards Renesmee where she now sat upright laughing whilst watching us. She jumped on to Edwards knee when we sat down beside her and the three of us sat cuddled close together like that for the next few hours.

Carlisle had left almost as soon as he had arrived, Renesmee was fine in fact it was like nothing had even happened. She leaped about like she had done before. She had also insisted that we all go out for a hunt together, the whole family, and ran off to tell everybody when we agreed.

"Its strange." Edward mumbled when she ran on ahead of us.

I nodded in agreement with him and we both followed where Renesmee had took off hand in hand.

I was on top of the world right now, nothing could bring me down, or so I thought.

"Mommy?" Renesmee asked as we returned from our hunt.

"Yes sweetheart." I replied.

"Where's Jake?"

I gasped. I had forgotten all about him. Edward came to my rescue again and I remembered that I would have to thank him for that later.

"Jake had to go away." Edward told our daughter softly.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because he done a bad thing."

I looked up into his eyes and he gazed back into mine. Nobody had heard anything from Jake since that horrible night. I wanted to be mad at him, for what he had done but I couldn't and I didn't know why. Renesmee didn't ask anymore questions as she skipped along beside us holding on to Edwards hand. I think she understood.

We didn't go back to our cottage that night. Renesmee had insisted that we stay the night with the rest of our family and me and Edward had both agreed it would be best to go as well seeing as we hadn't seen everyone in so long. Alice scared the life out of me when she heard we were staying.

"Its going to so much fun." she squealed "just like the old days."

I laughed as she jumped towards Edward almost knocking him backwards. For someone so small she certainly had some strength on her.

That night we all sat together in the living room. We watched some movies and then Edward played a game of chess with Alice, they gave up halfway through though when they realized that none of them were going to win. Renesmee sat on my knee the whole night showing me some of her memories, before she cuddled up and fell asleep in my arms and even though I couldn't I felt like I would have fell asleep there too when I heard an almighty crash from the kitchen.

"Alice. What is it?" I heard Jasper shout.

There was no reply. I ran to the kitchen where the rest of my family stood staring wide eyed at Alice. I looked up at Edward, his eyes were cold.

"Edward what is it?" I asked "What did she see?"

He gazed at me his eyes filled with pain.

"Charlie." he gasped "Charlie's coming here tomorrow."

I looked at Alice. She looked like she was in pain and so did Edward. I was confused. Charlie coming here wasn't that bad. He had been here before and I knew things were different now because he knew but I couldn't understand what was so bad about it.

I looked up at Edward and he stared at me. My confusion lit his eyes.

"Bella, he's not alone."

* * *

**A.N**

_Sooo Charlies not alone. Anybody think they know who's with him? I've already decided but It would be good to know who you all think._

_Please review :) I like to know what people think._


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

**Hey sorry it took me son long to get this up been really busy lately but here it is, please review and let me know what you think.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

"What do you mean he's not alone? Edward tell me who did Alice see?" I cried

"Bella love." He said his eyes full of pain now "He's being brought here."

"By who?" I yelled getting impatient now.

"By the Volturi."

I heard my family gasp behind me but I was speechless, I couldn't even attempt to make a sound. Edward pulled me into his arms, wrapping them tightly around me. I stood there silently as the minutes ticked by and Edward stroked my hair comfortingly. I still didn't move when the conversation started, I wanted time to freeze here.

"All of them?" Carlisle asked anxiously.

"No." Edward replied a hint of worry leaving his voice but still not entirely.

"Then who?"

"According to Alice's vision its only Aro, Jane, Alec, Demetri and Renata but there's someone else there too" he said, his voice panicking a bit now.

"What do you mean someone else?" Jasper asked worriedly.

"Well Alice can't see them properly." he explained "its blurry but there's definitely someone else."

I looked down at Alice who was crouched down on the floor now clearing up the glass from the vase she had broken, she looked up and caught my gaze giving me a weak smile.

"What will we do Edward?" I asked finally breaking my silence.

"We wait." He replied.

"But we can't just wait, Alice's visions they aren't always right, we can leave and get Charlie away from here before they come."

"Bella it will be worse if we run. Demetri will track us." He answered "I don't think its going to lead to a fight, they would have brought more of their people."

"But why are they bringing Charlie?" I asked "He's done nothing wrong."

"Think back Bella love."

It suddenly hit me, I had forgotten all about it. Charlie knew. He knew what we were. I started sobbing into Edwards arms and let my shield down for him to read my thoughts. I thought about how the only options for humans who knew our secret was our life or death, and that I knew what Charlie would want. My father was going to die.

"Bella no! Don't you dare think that! We _will_ protect him, he's going to be ok, I promise, we wont let anything happen to him."

I looked up into his eyes, and I instantly believed him, I trusted Edward and I trusted the rest of my family, I knew we could protect my father. I suddenly felt a bit calmer about the whole situation but soon realized it wasn't because of Edwards promise. I looked up at Jasper, and he looked away embarrassed. Then a question hit me that I hadn't thought about until now.

"Who told them?" I asked.

Everyone suddenly stopped from their own individual conversations and looked at Edward and Alice for answers. It was Alice who spoke this time.

"I couldn't see them." she said softly looking at Edward anxiously.

"Jacob!" I shouted.

Jake had been gone since that night Renesmee had been hurt, nobody had heard anything from him, not one single thought. He must have phased into his human form and went to the Volturi. I knew he had been mad at Edward and I for not allowing him to see Renesmee but it had never occurred to me that Jake could stoop so low.

"I don't know." Edward said "I know Jacob is angry at us but he didn't mean for Charlie to find out."

"But it all makes sense Edward." I replied "He's been gone for so long, nobody has heard anything, not even the wolves."

"Jacob wouldn't do this." Edward said softly.

So maybe it wasn't Jacob. If Edward had thought it was him his reaction would have been so much different. He wouldn't be protecting him.

"But if it wasn't Jake then who was it?" I asked.

"We will get to the bottom of this Bella." Edward told me "But we have other things to worry about right now."

He was right. We could worry about who had turned us in later. We needed to focus on Charlie right now.

"There's not much we can do Edward." Alice said.

"I know but we can at least prepare." He replied.

"Prepare for what?" I asked confused.

Edward said it wouldn't come to a fight. He said they would have brought more people for that.

"Prepare our story." He told me.

For the next few hours we sat as a family discussing every single possible outcome that could face us tomorrow. I didn't want to listen, I couldn't bare the though of my father being in their hands. What if they lost control? I wished it was anyone but them.

I tried to take my mind off of it and instead focused on who would tell the Volturi. There was nobody that I thought could hate us that much but someone did.

As the hours passed, morning was nearing and Edward made me work on my shield so many times that it was beginning to hurt.

Alice had seen that they would not be arriving until afternoon so we still had more time of this so called preparing. I decided I wouldn't participate. I wouldn't have anything to do with the possible outcomes of the events to come. I waited patiently for Renesmee to awake, desperately aching to hold her in my arms. When she finally opened her eyes, she looked at me worriedly and could tell instantly that something wasn't right. Edward had told me to be honest with her from the beginning so I was. I told her everything. She stared at me, taking in my every word until I had finished.

"It will be ok Mommy." She told me.

I loved my daughter dearly. She was so brave. If I was her I would be running a mile at the horror that we waited upon.

I couldn't stop picturing my father, I didn't want him anywhere near them, they were so unpredictable, anything could happen. I wanted to go to him, be with him when they arrived but Edward had told me it would be to dangerous and the rest of my had family agreed. He said we had more hope following Alice's vision. He was intent that nothing bad was going to happen. Part of me believed him but part of me saw the pain in his eyes and wondered if he only told me that to protect me.

I got Renesmee's breakfast for her and watched her quietly as she ate. She was going to stay upstairs today so I wanted to take in as much of her as I could. I didn't want her out my sight but we had all agreed she would be safer upstairs away from them, especially after last time.

It was getting close now, and I paced back and forth nervously just wanting this to be over. Edward held me tightly in his arms and looked into my eyes.

"Trust me Bella." He whispered.

I wanted to trust him but I couldn't. Something would go wrong I knew it. I was bad luck

As the minutes ticked by I grew more and more nervous and then we heard them. They were close, so close. Edward held me tighter stroking my hair, Jasper trying to calm me but failing for the first time. Then it came.

Three silent taps.

_tap tap tap_

They were here.

* * *

**A.N**

_So how was it? Please review and let me know._

_Also any ideas or suggestions are welcome._

_Thank you to all the people who have added this to their favorites and alerts and also to those who have reviewed, please keep them coming.  
_


	8. Chapter 8

I clung nervously to Edward as Carlisle moved gracefully towards the door. I wanted to see my father, but not like this, not with these people. I buried my head into his chest as the door creaked open.

"Aro." I heard Carlisle say casually.

"Ah Carlisle, my dear friend how good it is to see you again."

I turned around at this point to see Aro standing in front of Carlisle, halfway through the doorway, I glanced around nervously for my father but I couldn't see him. He must still be outside. I edged closer to the doorway and sure enough my father stood just inches behind Aro, Jane and Alec on either side of him. I let out a low hiss as Jane looked my way smirking and heard Edward follow my action from behind me. My father didn't look my way, not once. He stared intently down at the ground but I could make out the fear in his eyes. I longed to run to him, to hug him and tell him everything would be ok, but I couldn't, not when I didn't even know myself.

"I'm sure you already know the reason behind our visit Carlisle." Aro said calmly looking towards Alice.

Carlisle nodded before replying.

"Do come in."

Aro walked gracefully into the room followed by Renata of course who never left his side and behind her Caius, Marcus, Demetri and of course my father with Jane and Alec. He met my gaze this time, looking at me with disgust but the fear still lingered. My father was afraid of me.

"Dad." I whispered.

He looked away when I spoke. Edward held me close to him as I sobbed at my fathers reaction towards me. I looked up again but didn't look back at my father, instead I looked towards the woman who entered behind him. She had long red hair with crimson red eyes, she looked so much like Victoria but of course it wasn't, Victoria was dead. Edward let out a hiss as she entered and I looked up at him confused at his reaction towards the newcomer.

"Ah Carlisle I forgot to introduce to you our latest addition." Aro smiled "This is Alexis. Of course I know your dying to find out her talent." he said laughing now.

I looked up at Edward as did everybody else.

"Alexis can repel shields." he hissed.

I caught Jane looking over at me from beside my father, a huge grin spread across her face.

"No!" Edward yelled diving in front of me but he was to late.

I fell to the floor immediately writhing in agony as the screams escaped my lips, the noise in the background melted away as the only thing that I could focus on was the pain. I felt someone lean down beside me and suddenly the pain stopped. I lay still on the ground and looked up to see Edward crouched down beside me holding me in his arms.

"Bella? Bella love are you ok?" he asked me anxiously.

"I-I'm fine." I stuttered as he pulled me back up to my feet keeping his arms locked tightly around my waist.

I forced my gaze away from Edward and looked towards Jane now who had a look of achievement spread across her face, she had been dying to do this to me since the day she first laid eyes on me. I looked towards my father again and was surprised to see the shock and worry in his eyes. He had looked at me before like I was a monster, but he was right, I was a monster. I smiled at him anxiously but he looked away again. He hated me.

"Now now Jane." Aro laughed.

"I'm sorry Aro." she replied "but I just simply had to try." she smirked.

"There's plenty of time for that later Jane." A new voice laughed and I looked up to find its owner. Caius. Of course.

I couldn't believe this was happening. After all the preparation Edward had made me do on my shield, and I couldn't even protect my father. He tightened his grip around me and I realised he was able to hear my thoughts. I glared over towards Alexis and she glanced back at me nervously. Something made me feel that she didn't want to be here. I looked up at Edward and he nodded. I was so lost in my train of thoughts that I hadn't even realised that the conversation had begun again.

"So here we are again." Aro chuckled "Will you ever learn to live by the rules Carlisle."

Carlisle grimaced. How could he? This wasn't Carlisle's fault at all, it was Jacob that done this so why were we the ones being punished. Edward looked down at me and I suddenly remembered. We were the largest coven other than the Volturi. We were a threat to them.

"This was out of our hands Aro." Carlisle finally answered.

"Oh I know that." he replied smiling. "The wolf. You know I thought you had reconciled with them and then they do this to you."

"Only Jake." I spat.

"Oh I think you must be mistaken dear Bella, you see young Jacob Black was not the one to come to us of this unfortunate incident." He said smiling.

I looked up towards Edward and his mouth opened wide, his eyes filled with shock.

"Edward!" I yelled "What's wrong, who is it?"

"Leah." he whispered.

I gasped as the name left his lips. How could she?

"Ah this name means something to you." Aro chuckled.

I couldn't even speak. I had blamed Jacob for this, I suddenly felt the guilt spread through my body and looked over towards my father who looked back at me in fear. This was all because of her. My father was going to die because of her. Edward looked down at me again and spoke to me quietly.

"I promise." he told me.

I understood what he meant immediately, he would let no danger come to my father.

"So." Aro started again. "I believe we have something to discuss."

Caius laughed from behind him.

"Bring him to me Jane." he smirked.

Jane began to drag Charlie from where he was standing to where Aro stood. He looked at her and panic rose in his eyes, I had never seen my father like this before today, he had always been so strong. I looked up at Edward wondering if Jane had used her power on him and was relieved when he shook his head. My father stood beside Aro now just inches away from us and I reached out to touch his hand. He flinched away from me as soon as he seen my hand come towards him.

"Dad." I whispered "I'm sorry dad, I love you."

He must have been able to read the pain in my eyes but his expression didn't change and he continued to look away from me. I seen Jasper gaze at me from across the room, reading my emotions and he looked at me sympathetically.

"So Bella." I heard Aro say softly and turned towards him "You know the rules."

I let a low growl escape from my lips and immediately regretted it when I seen my fathers fright at my action.

"This choice is upon you."

Edward hissed in the direction of Aro. How could I change my father, but how could I let him die, I knew what he wanted but I couldn't, I wouldn't let him die. Then my father spoke to me for the first time.

"You know what I want Bella, I can see it in your eyes, let them kill me. it's the only good thing you can do for me now."

I moved closer towards him and reached my hand out towards him.

"I can't." I sobbed "I wont."

What he did next startled me, he reached out and grabbed my hand holding it tightly in his.

"Bella please, I'm begging you. I mean come on how often do you see your old man beg." he laughed.

I couldn't believe he was trying to make this into a joke. I looked up at Carlisle and remembered how he had only changed people who didn't have another choice and here my father was begging to be killed rather than live this life, but this was different, he was my father. I looked up towards Aro now my face crumpled with pain as my legs gave way beneath me. Edward was by my side in a second holding me in his arms.

"Of course." Aro began "I could compromise."

Edward hissed from beside me as he listened to the silent thoughts in Aro's head. He crouched in front of me defensively, protecting me from Aro's view. I stood up now, moving out the way of Edwards crouch.

"What?" I asked him curiously.

"We will spare your father Bella." he replied

"If?" I urged him.

"You join us."

A.N

So here's chapter 8 sorry it took so long to put up.

how was it? :)

Please review it gets me really excited when I get one :P Also any ideas or suggestions are welcome.

I will update asap.


	9. Chapter 9

"I'll do it." I said without a second thought.

"Bella no!" Edward shouted straightening out of his crouch and running towards me.

"This is my father Edward!" I shouted back "I don't care what you say, I've made my mind up."

I glanced up at Aro and he stared back at me not in the slightest bit surprised at my sudden decision. He probably knew I would say yes. He would have had this planned since the day they decided to come here, knowing that I would do anything to protect my father.

My family were around me now shielding me away from Aro's gaze, Edward with his hands around me tightly making it hard for me to move.

"I think you should leave now." Carlisle said glancing around the room at our visitors before turning his gaze to me. "She's not coming with you."

"Carlisle.." I started but was cut off by Edwards interruption.

"Bella love I will not lose you again." he explained as he gazed into my eyes,.

I found it hard to speak at that moment as I gazed back into his eyes knowing that the pain from his were reflecting into my own.

"But I wont lose him Edward." I replied turning my body away from him and pushing my way out of the circle my family had enclosed me in and walked over towards my father. I knew he had no idea about this, he didn't know what my decision involved, and he wouldn't. He was going to be safe now and I was going to be alone but it was worth it, knowing my father would be alive and well. I stood beside him and looked into his eyes. I could tell he was still afraid but part of him seemed to be more comfortable around me now, more calm. I immediately looked up at Jasper and he shook his head sensing my confusion. I felt happy that my dad was easing up around me, but sad that I wouldn't be around to experience it much longer but he would be safe and that was the main thing. That was all that mattered.

"Bella I will not let you do this, you may not be my little girl anymore but I will still protect you." my father suddenly said surprisingly calm.

"This is the only way dad." I replied gazing sadly into his eyes.

I was about to speak again when I was interrupted by a loud growling noise from behind me and span around to see Edward struggling against Emmett and Jasper's grip looking up at Aro with nothing but hatred in his eyes.

"Edward please." I begged him.

He looked up at me and I could see the pain behind his anger filled eyes as I looked back at him pleadingly.

"I don't think you understand Bella." He said sadly. "You do know that you will never be able to see me again, any of us, Renesmee."

I did know that. I knew it to well but how could I let my father die in front of my eyes. There was no other hope for him except death. He refused to be changed and I respected that, I would not change him but I would not let him die. This was my only choice.

"Tell me you wouldn't do the same Edward." I said softly.

He was silent. He couldn't say it because he _would_ do the same as me, if it was someone he loved he would go to them and he knew it.

Everything had been silent from the Volturi's side until now when their silence was suddenly broken by Aro. He must have sensed my slight hesitation.

"We will leave for this moment." He said glancing around the room his face pausing on mine for a moment. "We will be back dear Bella and then you will inform us of your final decision."

"But I already made my decision." I replied confused but he ignored my response as he glided towards the door the others following silently behind him. I heard Edward let out a hiss from beside me now and looked up at him the confusion still spread across my face.

"They're going to hunt." He spat "Being around a human has made them thirsty."

I could hear the disgust in his voice but ignored it as I glanced back at Aro who was now standing inches away from the doorway.

"We will return soon Carlisle my old friend." He informed before gliding out of the doorway and into the rain.

The last of them to leave was Alexis who glanced over at me pitifully before following the rest of them silently closing the door behind her.

Everything was silent for a while, nobody dared to speak. I knew the subject would be brought up eventually but I wouldn't be the one to bring it up. I walked over to my dad who still stood in the middle of the room completely still now and moved him over to the couch sitting him down carefully before taking a seat beside him. I knew Renesmee would be waiting impatiently to come down so I decided it would be easier now than later.

"You can come down now sweetheart." I shouted and noticed that as I did this every single pair of eyes in the room flickered to me, including my fathers.

"What?" I asked looking around at them all nervously as Renesmee skipped down the stairs and settled onto my lap.

"How can you act like nothings happened?" Edward whispered.

"What do you mean?" I replied.

"All the years before you were changed, you begged me to turn you into one of us, you said you wanted to be with me forever and I let it happen."

"I do want to be with you forever." I cried.

"Then stay with me Bella, we _will_ think of something. I will keep us safe." He said his eyes flickering to Charlie.

"There's no other way Edward." I sighed focusing my gaze on Renesmee who looked at me with both concern and fear in her eyes and then I looked up into Edwards and saw the hope that lingered in his.

"We will fight." he explained looking around at the faces of his family who all seemed to agree with his idea.

"Just like last time." he continued.

"Edward I will not let anybody lay their lives on the line for us again." I replied "Its to dangerous, they have Alexis now. I cant use my shield."

"We will find a way Bella, I promise you. I will not lose you."

It went on like that for the rest of the day and the darkness suddenly enveloped us as the time grew later, Edward reasoning but me rejecting. If I went with them, with the Volturi then nobody would lose their lives but if I didn't, well then it was a different story.

Charlie stayed in his seat beside me and Renesmee not moving an inch. We had said he was to stay here tonight, just in case but he hadn't replied. I was worried about him. The only thoughts Edward could hear from him were about Sue, Billy and his work and this panicked me. It was like he was hiding something.

The night was going by slowly and we had decided that we were all to stay here tonight except Alice who had insisted on taking Jasper to stay at our cottage because she was worried about how he would be in front of my father. Renesmee had falllen asleep long ago and was now silently sleeping on my lap whilst Esme and Carlisle had eventually persuaded Charlie to move from his seat and led him towards a bedroom upstairs. I was surprised that he didn't seem afraid anymore.

Edward stayed by my side the whole night, his arm draped around my shoulders as he held me close to him. I would miss this. He looked down at me sadly as if he could hear my thoughts and whispered softly in my ear.

"I will not let you go."

I looked up at him as he said this and whispered back.

"I will not let him die."

It was 2:00am now and the house was silent. Nobody wanted to speak after the events of today and I felt like I was beginning to doze when I felt Edward stiffen beside me.

"What's wrong?" I cried suddenly alert, looking up into his cold black eyes.

He didn't answer me as Alice raced through the front door, Jasper close behind her and crumpled onto the floor in front of her gasping heavily.

"Alice?" I yelled jumping to my feet, holding Renesmee in my arms.

Nobody answered me. I looked back and forth at Edward and Alice impatiently.

"Tell me what's going on!" I shouted.

"He's gone Bella." Alice's voice replied to my outburst.

"What do you mean? Who's gone." I replied confused.

"Charlie." Edward finished "Charlies gone."

* * *

**A.N**

_So how come Charlies gone ? :P I like hearing all your theories so please let me know what you think :)_

_It would mean a lot to me if you guys reviewed I love your feedback and its good to know where I'm going right and wrong._

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter more to come soon._

_I also just wanted to thank superrr duperrr for pointing out the little mistake I made when it says "I felt like I was beginning to doze_" _its meant to be portrayed like if she could sleep then she would so thank you for pointing this out._


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok so I have never done a dedication before but I would really like to dedicate this chapter to Mrs Lexi Cullen who has been a great reviewer and really made me want to keep this story going. Thank you so much. It wont let me put the full stop between Mrs and Lexi so I had to leave a gap, sorry.  
**

**Thank you to everybody else as well who has reviewed this story and added it to their alerts or favorites as it really inspires me to keep writing knowing that people are enjoying it so please keep them coming.  
**

**enjoy chapter 10 :)  
**

**

* * *

**"What do you mean he's gone!" I yelled "He's upstairs."

I didn't give anybody the chance to reply as I raced up the stairs and into the room where Carlisle and Esme had escorted Charlie into earlier that evening.

It was empty. They were right, he was gone.

I looked around the room hurriedly lifting things up and putting them back down in their place, opening cupboard doors and shutting them again in frantic search of my father but there was nothing. Not even a scent.

My family had joined me in the room by this point and were gazing at me sadly from the doorway. Edward was the only one who dared to come closer to me.

"Bella love we _will_ find him." he said to me softly as he took me in his arms.

I honestly didn't think my father had been scared enough of me to run.

I sobbed tearless cries into Edwards arms whilst he rubbed soothing circles on my back comfortingly and held me close to him but I moved away from him only seconds later and turned towards Alice. I wanted answers and I _was_ going to get them.

"You need to tell me what you seen Alice." I said coldly.

She looked worriedly into Jasper's eyes before meeting me gaze. She seemed hesitant of telling me what she had seen which was proven when it was Edward who spoke.

"She seen Charlie decide to leave." he began "and then she seen darkness, everything went blank."

"What does that mean?" I asked impatiently although i think i already knew.

Alice turned towards me now pain and worry spread across her face.

"Bella it means his future disappeared."

I was suddenly angry and was surprised that I let this anger overcome me as I turned to face Edward.

"How could you let this happened!" I shouted "You could hear his thoughts, why didn't you stop him?"

I could see the pain flicker in Edwards eyes now but I wasn't going to back down, this was my father we were talking about.

"Bella I didn't know anything of this." he managed as he gazed into my eyes "all he thought about was Sue."

That's when I remembered what Edward had heard in his thoughts earlier. Sue, Billy, work. He had been planning this from the very beginning and none of us had even knew. I had really thought that maybe he was beginning to accept us.

"Edward why does he hate us so much?" I asked turning my body fully around to face him sadly.

"Bella love I don't think this has anything to do with what we are." he replied and I noticed the obvious worry that was now spread across his face.

I looked up at him confused and then let my gaze move to the rest of my family who were now looking at Edward with the same confusion that I felt.

"What do you mean Edward?" Esme asked him softly.

I was surprised that even in a situation like this the sound of Esme's voices was comforting to me.

"I mean that I don't think he left because he was scared." Edward answered her after a second.

He turned around to face me now, blocking the rest of his family from his gaze.

"I think he left to protect you Bella."

Then it hit me. My father wasn't scared of me, he wasn't scared of my family. He was scared of what my life would become if I handed myself over to the Volturi. When he said he would not let me do this, I hadn't believed he would be so serious of that. All he wanted was for me to be happy.

My thoughts were suddenly cut short when I remembered what Alice had seen in her vision.

"The darkness!" I suddenly yelled making everyone around me jump in surprise.

I didn't even wait for a reply as I ran out of the bedroom door, down the stairs and out of the front door. I needed to find him before it was to late.

I was aware of the faint footsteps behind me but I didn't turn around to see who it was. I already knew they would follow me.

A couple of minutes later I reached the place which had been my home, Charlie's home. I didn't wait for my family to catch up with me as I made my way inside and began my frantic search.

"Dad?" I shouted through my tearless sobs "Dad are you here?"

No reply.

I searched each room thoroughly and then made my way upstairs to check the rooms up there but was stopped by a pair of strong arms grabbing me around the waist.

"He's not here love." Edwards soft voice whispered in my ear.

I sobbed into his arms as he held me. There was nothing. No trace of my father, not even a scent but then something happened which gave me a slight glimmer of hope.

"I found something!" Emmett's voice boomed from upstairs.

I raced up the stairs immediately following the sound of his voice, Edward close behind me and ran into what used to be my bedroom where Emmett was standing with Jasper, Alice and Rosalie a white piece of paper in his hand. I ran over to where he stood and grabbed the piece of paper out of his grip being careful as to not ripping it with my force.

It was a note.

I unfolded the piece of paper carefully and let down my shield letting Edward read along with me.

Only Two words lay on the piece of paper in front of my eyes.

_Be happy._

Edward was by my side in a second, forcing me into the comfort of his arms and I rested my head upon his shoulder as I let the pain sweep its way through my body. I felt Edward move his gaze towards where Emmett stood with Alice, Rosalie and Jasper.

"Focus Alice." He begged her.

His plead was followed by a long silence which seemed to go on forever. I felt myself getting impatient now and turned around to face Alice. Her face was blank and her eyes looked lifeless as the bore into the faraway wall of my room.

"Its all just blank Edward." she sighed finally.

I felt him tense beside me and I looked up at him confused. His anger filled eyes were focused on Alice.

"Edward please." I begged him "Its not her fault."

"But she's missing something." he sighed impatiently. "Charlie's human, his future cant have just disappeared like that."

I understood what he was saying. It took longer than that. Alice had came to us as soon as she had her vision, as soon as he decided to leave. There was no way Charlie could have been so quick.

I was abruptly removed from my thoughts when a familiar scent suddenly hit me and I knew that the others smelt it to as they all looked at each other with obvious disgust in their eyes.

I tore my gaze away from them and began to follow the scent which had suddenly became more than obvious. You couldn't ignore it.

I followed the scent out of the house and into the surrounding forest. I knew this may have nothing to do with my father but I had a suspicion it did, why else would this familiar scent be in his home. In my old bedroom where he left that note.

I was aware of Edward following behind me now along with Emmett, Jasper and Alice. Rosalie i knew had gone home to let Carlisle and Esme who had stayed behind to watch Renesmee know about what we had found.

The smell was beginning to become unbearable now as we followed it deep into the forest and I was starting to suspect even more that this had no link to my father whatsoever but there was something about it that was just so familiar and that's what kept me going.

I was eventually about to give up about 15 minutes later when the scent led us into a small clearing. I turned to make my way back the way we had came when Edward let out a hiss from behind me. I looked up at him, confused at his reaction but he didn't meet my gaze, instead he glanced around the clearing warily before taking a step forward to pull me into his arms.

"I'm so sorry Bella." He whispered.

I was about to answer back when he grabbed my hand and led me over to the far side of the clearing and I gasped in horror at the sight that lay before my eyes.

My father lay on the ground in front of me, his gun by his side, a pool of blood surrounding his lifeless body.

* * *

**A.N**

_So this chapter is a bit depressing but it is vital to the storyline and it was going to happen all along._

_Please review and let me know what you think. I love getting reviews :)  
_

_Also did anybody spot any clues in this chapter? :P let me know if you did.  
_


	11. Chapter 11

Edward held me tightly in his arms as I leaned over my fathers body taking in as much of him as I could, trying to remember the good times, forgetting the bad. Charlie had been a great father to me, I know I had always been the one to look after him but he had his moments and I couldn't help but think how different things would have been if I hadn't met Edward.

I couldn't believe it when that thought crossed my mind. Edward was my life, my everything but Charlie was my father and how was I expected to come to terms with what had happened. He wanted me to be happy but how was this supposed to make me happy. I knew the grief hadn't fully came yet but that was me, things didn't usually tend to sink in straight away.

Then another thought crossed my mind. There had been someone else, someone who knew about this, someone who helped him and when I found them I would make sure they knew about it.

I tried to hold back my cries not wanting to make this situation more painful than it already was for me and of course for everyone else when I smelt it. The smell of his blood still lingered from where it lay dampening the forest floor and I was starting to find it very hard to control myself as the thirst became unbearable. I had never until this moment experienced bare human blood. I noticed Edward look down at me cautiously from where he held me in his arms and I knew he could see the darkness appear in my eyes because he pulled me up from where we sat and away from my fathers body before I knew what was happening.

"Bella love, I wont let you do this." he whispered softly and I noticed that Emmett, Jasper and Alice were all gazing over at me sympathetically.

I struggled against Edwards grasp the thirst completely taking over my body but he held me tighter in his arms and I let out a loud hiss in his direction. He looked back at me in surprise and pain before turning towards Emmett and Jasper.

"Take her back." he ordered "and send Carlisle over here."

They nodded in answer to him before pacing over quickly to where we stood and freeing me from Edwards grip only to force me into there's. I knew now that I had no chance of getting away so I gave up letting them drag me away forcefully from where I stood.

It only seemed like minutes later when we arrived in front of the Cullen's house and Emmett and Jasper pushed me softly through the doorway and onto the couch beside Esme in the middle of the room. The grief was starting to make its appearance now and I tried to block out my families voices as Emmett told them what had happened.

"Edward wants you over there." I heard Emmett say as I tuned in to the remainder of the conversation.

Carlisle rose from his seat gracefully and looked over at where I sat sadly before turning and fleeing out the door. I suddenly became aware of an arm around me and looked up to see Esme gazing across at me sadly, I smiled weakly before curling myself up into a ball and beginning to sob quietly.

It felt like hours had passed, maybe even days but I knew in reality it was only minutes. Long, slow minutes. Edward, Carlisle and Alice had still not returned and I was now left on my own in the living room as everyone else had decided it would best to give me sometime to grieve. I was thankful at first but now I felt alone. I wanted Edward, I wanted Renesmee but most of all I wanted Charlie. I slowly stood up from where I lay curled up and made towards the stairway walking at a human pace. I decided I would do as much as I could as a human would from now on just to be closer to my father. I was stood at the top of the stairs now ignoring the noises that were going on around me as I walked towards the room where Charlie had been brought to earlier this evening. I walked over to the bed where he would have lay and curled myself up again trying to remember everything I could about my father.

I knew hours had passed this time as I had been counting the minutes in my head and I was now faintly aware of Edward lying beside me his arms wrapped tightly around my waist. I hadn't even heard him come in, I didn't even know he was back.

"When did you get back?" I mumbled softly.

"A couple of minutes ago love." he whispered back.

I let down my shield letting Edward read my thoughts, not wanting to say the next part out loud.

"Carlisle's taking care of everything." he told me answering my thoughts.

I turned around so that my body was now facing Edward and buried my head in his chest sobbing silently as he moved his hand through my hair comfortingly.

"You will always have me love." he told me "I promise."

Then everything fell silent and we lay in each others arms as the long hours passed.

I could have lay with Edward like that forever if I could but I knew that I would have to get up at some point. I knew Renesmee would need me.

I was just about to stand up from the bed when I felt Edward stiffen from beside me, I looked up into his eyes and noticed how cold they were, how black they looked.

"What's wrong?" I asked him anxiously as he stood up from where he lay.

"Stay here." he answered before disappearing out of the bedroom door and down the stairs.

I stood up a couple of minutes later and walked over to the door and into the corridor listening as I walked. I could here the intense conversation going on from downstairs and I immediately knew who it was.

Jacob Black.

How could he dare show his face here after what he had done to my daughter.

I walked silently over to the top of the stairs and the smell hit me as I walked down and into the living room, that same smell that had lingered in my bedroom, that same smell we had followed through the forest, that same smell that had surrounded my fathers body.

"IT WAS YOU!" I screamed lunging towards him only to be forced into the grip of Emmett who had been standing close beside me. Everyone looked at me in confusion apart from Edward who knew to well what I was talking about.

"You killed him!" I screamed struggling against Emmett grasp.

"No Bells c'mon its not what you think." he mumbled not daring to look me in the eyes.

"I think you should go." Edward spat.

Jacob looked up at me and I could see the pain and sadness that lingered in his eyes before he turned and walked quickly towards the front door.

"No!" I shouted suddenly and everyone in the room turned around to face me in shock.

"I need to know." I whispered.

Jacob turned back around to face me and taking a few steps forward stood just a couple of inches before me, he knew it was dangerous for him but he didn't seem to care.

"What do you want to know?" he asked looking up at me sadly.

"Why you did it." I spat back.

"I did it for you Bells." he replied casually.

I felt Emmett's grip on me tighten as this comment slipped through Jacobs lips.

"You killed my father for me!" I yelled pulling against the strong force I was being held in.

"I didn't kill him!" he shouted back as his eyes began to fill up with tears in front of me and for one small moment I felt the slightest bit of sympathy for Jacob Black but then it was gone just about as soon as it had arrived.

"He asked for my help." he continued "He told me that if I wouldn't do it for you then to do it for Renesmee."

"Are you trying to tell me you killed my father for the sake of my daughter?!" I shouted the anger rising up inside me.

"No its not like that." he said quickly "He told me you were going to hand yourself over to them , he told me it would hurt her. I already hurt her enough Bells." he sobbed.

Edward was by my side now holding on to my hand whispering in my ear trying to calm me as the anger continued to rise inside me. I knew he wanted to kill Jacob Black, I could see it in his cold dark eyes but I knew he never would being afraid that it would hurt me so I knew that it was my job.

I turned around to face Edward smirking as I gazed up into his eyes and before I could take one last look at the panic that had now spread across his face I pulled with all the strength I had against Emmett's grip and lunged forward knocking Jacob to the ground and he yelped in pain and horror as I jumped on top of him letting my hand rip into his warm russet skin.

* * *

**A.N**

_Hey everyone sorry it took so long to update, I hope you all enjoyed chapter 11_

_I'm thinking about doing the next chapter in Jacobs pov and it will show you everything that went on when he was gone and give you some answers as to the whole Leah situation so let me know what you think about this._

_Please review it makes me really happy :D  
_


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter is in Jacobs pov so I'm really sorry if its not very good but I really hope you enjoy it.  
**

* * *

I kept running. Away from the Cullen's, away from the wolves, away from Renesmee.

The pain in my chest was unbearable and I knew I was a coward. If it had been anyone else they would have stayed behind, they would have made sure she was ok but not me. I ran away but what if I hadn't ran off, what if I had stayed behind?

Would I even still be here right now?

If Bella didn't kill me then surely one of the others would. It upset me how things had become like this. Bella had been my best friend but I had made a mistake, a mistake that she would never forgive me for and so now I was alone. Alone for me was my life without Renesmee and I knew now that I would be alone for the rest of my life.

I was faintly aware of Leah and Seth's thoughts in my head screaming at me to stop running but I would never stop, I would never turn around not for anybody except her but I hadn't been allowed to see her before this and I knew now that the decision would be even more intent so no I would never turn around. I would keep running and running never finding the need to stop.

_C'mon Jake my paws are killing me._

I almost laughed when I heard the remark inside Seth's thoughts but I couldn't, it just didn't feel right.

_Jacob Black if you don't stop running right this minute I swear, I'll be the one who kills you._

I suddenly couldn't hold in my laughter anymore as that comment slipped into my head and I let myself fall to the ground in hysterics but stopped almost immediately. How could I find something like that funny at a time like this, not knowing what had become of the girl who was my whole life. She didn't know it yet but she was my everything, she was the one who made this pathetic life worth living, she was the one who kept me alive. I needed her.

I had been trying not to pay much attention to Leah and Seth's thoughts as I continued to run from them, from everything I had left behind but now I paid closer attention.

_Leah why are you reciting book titles _Seth's thoughts suddenly came.

Why would Leah be reciting book titles?

I was about to give up and go back to trying to ignore them thinking Leah was just being stupid when Seth's thoughts became more alerting.

_Leah where are you going! _he yelled.

I suddenly felt myself turning around and running towards where Seth and Leah had been following behind me and I could feel myself getting closer and closer to where Seth stood. Alone.

_What way did she go? _I shouted.

He began to run in the direction where Leah had took off but I overtook his slow form following her recent trail of scent.

_Leah stop! _I yelled inside my head praying for an answer other than the recent book she had been reading but I suddenly wished I hadn't as I heard the new thoughts that were forming inside her head.

I began to panic as I heard snippets of her new thoughts, snippets of the thoughts which terrified me. She wouldn't, she couldn't!

_I'm doing this for you Jake _she cried as she got further and further away from me and then there was suddenly nothing.

Leah's thoughts went blank and I knew that she was gone.

I don't know why I continued to run, I had no idea where to go from here, I knew where she was heading but there was no way I could make it there before she did.

Leah was heading to Volterra, she was going to the Volturi.

I couldn't help myself from running even though her scent had disappeared completely now. I just hoped that maybe she would change her mind, that maybe she would stop. I knew Leah had hated the Cullen's but this had nothing to do with them. I was the one who had told Charlie, this was all down to me and my stupid mistake and now Bella would hate me even more, they all would and I would never see Renesmee again.

All my hatred for Bella and Edward had gone now as I dreaded what they would be faced with but I knew there was nothing I could do, there was nothing I could do to stop this from happening.

For the next few days I spent all my time at Bella's old house in Forks. I was surprised that Charlie seemed pretty keen on having me around, I thought that after what had happened, what I had told him that he would be at the top of the list of the people who now hated me but he seemed pleased at my company, he didn't speak much but it didn't bother me, the silence was comforting and I never once made the mistake of mentioning the danger that was coming for his daughter.

"Charlie I'm gonna go over and see my dad you wanna come?" I asked him on what I knew would be the last day of my stay.

I knew I needed to sort things out with Bella and the rest of the Cullen's and hopefully I wouldn't be to late to warn them about what was coming although having Alice with them they would probably already know.

"No its ok Jake I'm just going to stay in and watch the game, tell Billy I said Hi." He replied before I left through the front door.

"Will do." I called back.

I was glad that Charlie hadn't wanted to come with me because I wasn't really going to see my dad, I was going to find Leah.

I knew she was back after I had phased the other night and heard it in Seth's thoughts and I needed to go over there and confront her about what she had done but I didn't get the chance.

I jumped up and in through the window of Bella's bedroom when I seen them coming, the cloaked figures heading towards the house. I stared out at them intently wondering what I could do to stop this from happening and I almost jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder and span around to face Charlie.

"Stay here Jacob." he told me seriously before turning and leaving the room without a glance back in my direction.

What the hell I thought, how did he know I was up here?

I blocked that thought from my head and listened intently now as I heard the three loud taps at the front door below me. There wasn't so much as an exchange of conversation before I was staring out of the window again at Charlie being taken off in the midst of them. He took a quick glance up at the bedroom window before disappearing into the darkness of the surrounding forest.

Hours had past and I was beginning to get agitated now, I didn't want to go against Charlie's word but I had to do something. How could I have just let this happen. Charlie was my fathers best friend and I had just stood and watched as he was taken away by those horrible creatures.

What had happened to me? What had I become?

I was a monster.

I paced the room back and forth as I waited. I didn't even know I what I was waiting for but I knew he had to come back, he had to. If he didn't I would never forgive myself.

My prays were suddenly answered as I heard the front door creak open and a loud thumping noise on the stairs. I ran towards the door to find Charlie on the other side of it.

"You need to help me." He yelled as I looked back at him in panic at his sudden reaction.

Charlie had never been the one to react like this.

"I need to protect her Jake!" He shouted back as he looked around the room anxiously before his eyes settled on a piece of paper and pen that lay on the desk in Bella's old bedroom. He ran over and scrawled something down as I looked over his shoulder at what he was writing.

"What does that mean?" I asked panicking at the words he had written on the piece of paper. I needed answers.

"She's going to hand herself over to them Jake." he sobbed as I looked back at him in pain. "She's doing it to save me."

I knew instantly what he meant by this but I also knew what he wanted from me before he had even told me and I couldn't, I wouldn't do it.

"Please Jacob if you can't do it for Bella then do it for Renesmee."

"I'm not going to kill you Charlie!" I yelled back knowing that they were close now, I could smell them.

"I'm not asking you to kill me, just take me away from here before they come!" he shouted back at me.

I left the room in defeat and headed down the stairs, Charlie following close behind me. He grabbed his gun from the hook on which it hung beside his work jacket and followed me out of the back door and into the forest. I knew we had just made it out of the house in time as I could now see the figures which came from within.

I ran through the forest in my wolf form as Charlie held onto me tightly from my back and a couple of minutes later I stopped in the middle of a small clearing in the depths of the forest and Charlie hopped down from my back.

"You were always such a good kid." he smiled at me and I walked closer to where he now stood and bowed my head down to the chief of police before turning and running back through the forest.

When I heard the gunshot I stopped and collapsed to the ground realizing that I really was a monster.

* * *

**A.N**

_So I hope you enjoyed this chapter in Jacobs pov. I thought it would be good for you guys to know what happened when he was away and the reasons behind his actions._

_Please review and let me know what you think. It will be back to Bella's pov in the next chapter and will be continued from where chapter 11 left off._

_Also please check out my new fanfic The Case Of Jacob Black its a murder investigation that involves you guys so please give it a shot I cant do it without you.  
_


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone. Just to let you all know that this chapter is back to Bella's pov and continues from the end of chapter 11. Hope you enjoy it :)**

**

* * *

**I felt the strong arms around me trying to lift me from Jacobs body, none of the succeeding. I was to strong for them. My anger had finally won, showing me the true strength that I had been hiding within myself and not even Edward, Emmett and Jasper together could take me from my kill.

"Bella Stop!"

I ignored the unnerving cries of my family, the horrified looks on their faces as I sunk my hand deeper and deeper into Jacobs warm skin the smile creeping further up my face as I heard the painful cries escape from his lips. He was so weak, so vulnerable. Nothing he could say or do would resist the urge I had to kill him. I took one last look at the horror spread across his face before I moved in closer and closer stopping at his neck tracing my lips up slowly before whispering in his ear.

"Goodbye Jacob Black." I hissed and took the final lunge for his throat.

"Stop!" The almost familiar voice shouted from the other side of the room.

This was the only voice that made me look from the defenceless boy who lay on the floor in front of me surrounded now by the members of my family who cared for his safety.

"How dare you show your face here." I hissed as Leah Clearwater took a step towards me placing her hands in the air in surrender.

"Its me you want not him!" she yelled as she closed in to where I stood her brother Seth standing close behind her.

I stared at him intently, taking in his every feature as he watched on at the unfolding situation in front of his eyes. I had always seen a part of Jacob in him, the old Jacob and now that became more visible as he watched open mouthed as his friend was lifted from the room crying out in pain as Carlisle pressed down softly on his arm.

I ran from the room immediately turning to take one last look at the horrified faces of my family before running from the house not knowing where I was even running to.

"Bella wait!" Edward called from behind me and I span around to face him the visible tears now shown in my eyes. I stared up at him in horror as the tears trickled from my eyes.

"Edward why am I crying?" I sobbed as he ran his finger slowly along the underneath of my eyes.

He looked back at me the shock creeping slowly into his eyes before taking me tightly in his arms and holding me there with no possible escape for me to run.

"I don't know." he replied "I really don't know."

We stood together like that for what felt like hours but in reality it was only a couple of seconds before I found my voice again.

"I'm a monster1" I cried and he held my tighter now, looking down at me the pain now showing in his eyes.

"Don't you dare say that!" he shouted "But if you really want to be, you can be my monster." he winked.

I looked up at him no longer being able to hold back the laughter that was threatening to explode inside of me and I fell to the ground in hysterics as he looked down at me smiling widely pleased with his success in changing my mood.

"Lets get you home." He smiled grabbing my hand and pulling me up from the ground back towards the house "Jacobs asking for you."

I didn't look up at him, instead I looked down at the ground trying to force the last images of Jacob Black from my head.

"Its ok love, he doesn't blame you." Edward told me sensing my worry and as soon as he said this I relaxed slightly.

I suddenly forgot everything Jacob had done to hurt my family, it wasn't important anymore. I had let the monster inside of me take over and I promised myself at that moment that side of me would never be shown to the world again. Jacob would always be my best friend and as soon as I told myself that nothing else mattered anymore.

"What about Leah?" I asked trying to hold back the hiss that lingered in my throat from spilling out when I mentioned her name.

This had been her fault, none of this would have even happened if it wasn't for her. My father would still be alive and I wouldn't have found the need to attack my best friend.

"Carlisle told her to leave." Edward told me holding on to my hand tighter as we neared the house now "Seth's still here though."

I smiled up at him. I knew how great friends Edward and Seth had become since the fight against the newborns and I was glad of this knowing that the bond between us vampires and werewolf's was becoming stronger.

When Edward opened the door leading me into the living room where my family stood waiting I was suddenly nervous again. I didn't know what they would think of me, how they would react to me after what I had just done but those worries were gone as soon as they came and I looked up at Jasper who grinned at me widely from the other side of the room where he stood beside Alice and Esme. I smiled back at him before taking my gaze away from him and looked around the room anxiously for Jacob but I couldn't see him or Seth anywhere.

"He's upstairs love." Edward told me sensing my confusion and grabbing my hand began to pull me up the stairs and into his old room where Jacob lay on the bed, Seth sitting by his side.

"Jake!" I yelled running over towards him and jumping into his arms "Jake I'm so sorry."

The tears were spilling from me eyes again now and Jacob looked up at me confused as I turned to Edward.

"Why is this happening to me?" I asked softly as Seth and Jacob stared up at me intently.

"I don't know, nothing like this has never happened before." he told me and turned to leave the room "I'm going to speak to Carlisle."

I nodded back at him before turning my attention back towards Jacob and Seth.

"Wow Bells I didn't know I had such an impact on you." Jake smiled and wiped the tears away from my eyes.

I hit him playfully on the arm and he smiled up at me obviously pleased at the new found bonding between us.

"Friends?" he asked.

"Friends." I replied leaning to give him a hug before he got the chance to get away.

The three of us sat talking together for the rest of the day, never disturbed by anyone other than Renesmee who seemed intent on having Jacob to herself. She didn't like to share.

"Mommy Jacobs my friend." she whined as she watched in on us from the doorway before turning away and sulking back off downstairs.

"You have made quite an impression on her Jake." I laughed and he smiled widely at me as I told him this.

"So your ok with it?" he asked anxiously and I turned back at him smiling in answer.

I was just about to get up to go downstairs and see Edward when he burst in through the door in front of us panic rising through his eyes.

"What's happened?" I asked anxiously as he walked over to me taking me in his arms tightly, holding on to me like I would slip away at any moment.

"Their coming for you." he whispered softly in my ear and I looked up at him realization swimming its way through my body.

"When will they be here?" I asked avoiding Jacob and Seth's questioning glances as to what was going on.

"Any minute now." he replied "You need to go."

"What?!" I yelled confused at his sudden reaction.

"You need to leave here Bella." he told me the pain in his eyes rising to take over his whole face as he looked down at me.

"But Demetri." I explained trying to think of anything that could change his mind but I knew that he was intent on his already made decision.

"We'll distract him." He told me his gaze now lifting away from mine "You need to go now."

"Where will I go." I asked the tears beginning to fill up in my eyes again.

"Anywhere but here. Jacob I want you to go with her, It will be harder for Demetri to track her that way."

Jacob nodded standing up from where he lay wincing as he walked towards me pulling at my hand for me to leave with him.

"When will I see you again." I sobbed as he walked closer towards me holding me in his strong arms as I let the emotions overcome me.

"I don't know." he whispered in my ear before tracing the inside of my neck with soft warm kisses.

I suddenly arched into him kissing him fiercely and twisting my own fingers in his beautiful bronze hair never wanting this moment to end but he pulled away from me all to soon when three loud taps were visibly heard from the door downstairs.

"I love you." he whispered and then he was gone.

Jacob pulled me into his arms immediately holding me as I sobbed before grabbing onto my hand again and pulling me out through the window and into the cold dark night that awaited us and I took one last look at the house as I stalked into the cover of the tree's unsure of when I would ever see it again.

* * *

**A.N**

_If I got a review for every single hit this story got I would be one happy girl right now :) Please please review I love hearing your opinions on my work._

_Also I dont know how many chapters are going to be left of this, its dragging on a bit now so there might not be much left to it but please check out my other fanfics and also I would be really happy if you could do my poll on my profile its to see what kind of story I should write after I have finished my other ones._

_Thanks for reading :)  
_


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm so sorry it took so long to update I have been really busy with exams for school but I have finally managed to update so I hope you enjoy it and forgive me for taking so long :)**

**I would also like to thank Madame Dee who helped me come up with the idea for this chapter, this update is all thanks to her so thank you :D**

**Anyways enjoy chapter 14, there's not much left to come i don't think.  
**

**

* * *

**We walked further into the depths of the dark forest, Jacob by my side the whole time his hand grabbing onto mine protectively whilst Seth wandered behind us his mind obviously elsewhere.

"He imprinted." Jake told me as I looked back at Seth intently trying to figure out the meaning behind the unreadable emotions on his face.

As soon as the words left Jacobs lips an image of Edward slipped through my mind. I had tried not to think about him since I had took that last glance up at the house, not knowing when I would ever see him again but wishing to be nowhere else but in his arms. I knew what it felt like to be away from the one you loved.

"Go to her Seth." I told him and he looked up at me meeting my liquid gold eyes with his own large brown ones a noticeable glimmer of hope flashing through them but then disappearing just as quickly.

"You guys need me here." he replied his head hanging slightly as he spoke these words.

"I'm not going to argue with you Seth, now you go this instance or I'll tell Alice you imprinted, she'll want to dress you up every day." I warned him and I laughed as his eyes grew impossibly larger as he looked back at me in horror realizing the trueness behind my words.

"Ok I'll see you guys later then." he spoke quickly before running off in the direction we had just came from a large, extremely noticeable grin forming across his face.

"What made you do that?" Jake asked a few minutes later after we had continued to walk in silence.

"I know how he's feeling." I replied shrugging my shoulders in a sigh.

"You'll see him soon." he promised and I clung on to those four words praying that he was right.

"I'm sorry we kept you away from her." I told him genuinely as the pain that he must have felt swept its way through my own body, the anger at myself bubbling up inside of me.

"Its ok." he answered honestly "I don't blame you or Edward you were angry, anyone would have done the same."

"You don't blame Edward? Who are you and what have you done with Jacob Black?." I laughed and he hit me softly on the arm a large grin lighting up his face.

"You know what I mean." he smiled as we continued to walk further into the forest that lay before us.

Where are we actually going?" I asked a couple of minutes later cutting through the new found silence that had crept itself upon us.

Edward hadn't exactly said where to go in fact If I heard him correctly he said "anywhere but here" so I didn't understand why we were still walking aimlessly around the forest instead of going elsewhere, somewhere where it would be hard for them to find us.

"We could go to my place?" Jacob offered stopping at a standstill as he turned around to face me.

"Will that be far enough?" I asked wishing at that moment that Edward had given us a precise place to go.

I didn't understand why we were doing this anyway. There was no way they could keep Demetri from tracking me even with the smell of Jacob covering up my tracks, they knew we were well acquainted with the wolfs and what about Aro? If he were to somehow manage any form of physical contact with Edward or any of the rest of my family for that matter he would know immediately of our plans. I suddenly realized that Edward hadn't thought this through very well instead he had acted on instinct.

"It should be, I mean where else is there to go anyways?" Jacob explained and I knew that he was right.

"What about Sam's pack?" I asked as we changed direction heading towards La Push now instead of wherever we had been heading before.

"I'll call Sam when we get to mine, get him to place a couple of his on patrol just in case." he told me before reading the anxiety across my face " It'll be ok Bells they wont find you."

"What about Sam though? I don't think he's going to be very happy having me in La Push." I spoke up as we reached closer to our destination now.

"He'll just have to deal with it." Jake smiled towards me softly before turning back around to carry on with our journey but before I knew what was happening he had stopped mid-step his eyes lighting up in shock horror as he gazed at the hooded cloaked figures now standing before us.

"Well well well look what we have here." Jane smirked as she gazed up at us from where she stood Alec and Alexis on either side of her.

"Looks like we got lucky." she continued as she kept her gaze on both me and Jacob.

"What do you want Jane?" I hissed moving over to stand in front of Jacob. I knew he could look after himself but I don't think he quite realized how vindictive these creatures really were, how different they were from the rest of us. I knew that all it took was one bite for his body to succumb to the venom.

"Well you see Bella we thought it would be easier this way." She smirked as the realization swept through my body.

I couldn't move, it was as if I was frozen to the spot as every ounce of hope I had of seeing Edward again left me.

"We knew he would send you away when he heard what Aro was thinking." she cackled incredulously "It was all rather intense."

"You see." she continued "the deals null Bella, your father took his own life that was not part of the deal so now you belong to us but we knew of course that Edward would not give you up without a fight, none of them would so we had to take actions into our own hands."

"If anything's happened to them-" I began but she cut me off before I could finish.

"Oh don't you worry Bella, we aren't going to hurt them in fact as we speak they are bargaining with Aro for a way to let this whole thing slip what they don't know however is that we already have you."

I felt Jake stiffen from behind me and I turned around to face him shooting a warning glance in his direction but regretted my actions instantly.

Before I could react Jacob fell to the ground writhing in obvious agony at the influence Jane's talent held on him.

"Leave him alone!" I screamed as I slid down to my knee's beside Jacobs body trying to push my shield out around him but there was nothing there to push out. I turned my gaze towards Alexis pleading for her to give me back my power, I wasn't expecting the pained expression that lay across her face.

"I don't know how to do it" she cried as she stared from me to Jacob who lay still writhing in pain on the forest floor his body sinking further into unconsciousness at every second that passed by.

"Stay with me Jake." I soothed as I stroked his hair away from his face letting my gaze move back up towards Alexis.

"You need to believe in it." I told her "believe that its what you want."

"Stop!" Jane yelled as she turned her attention away from Jacob who lay still now but unable to move on the forest floor beneath him. She moved her gaze up towards me a slight smirk playing at the corners of her lips.

"Do you dare try and make Alexis on your side Bella? She is with us so you're wasting you're time the bond has been made between us."

"There was never any bond Jane." Alexis whispered as I gazed on at the sudden change in the situation between the pair my arms holding Jacob tightly in my arms shielding him with my protection.

"Don't be so stupid." She spat " Like you could even do it anyways, your pathetic!"

This was when I stood up to face her, I knew Alexis could do it, I knew she could give me back my shield because what Jane didn't know was that her words had triggered off Alexis' determination.

As Jane gazed at me I almost laughed at the smirk spread across her face, I could already feel my shield protecting me although she was yet to unleash her power on me but then it came, I could feel the force of it trying to break its way through my shield to get to me but there was no way through, she had failed. Now it was my turn to let the smirk spread across my face.

Jane looked back at me in annoyance as she tried again but failing like she had done before. She flinched as Alec put a hand upon her shoulder and whispered in her ear.

"Let me try." his words came.

Alec's power hit my shield more powerfully but like Jane's failed to break through. I smiled in victory at the incredulous expressions that fell upon both of their faces when they realized that I had won, that Alexis had given me back my protection.

"How dare you." Jane spat turning her head to face Alexis the obvious vengeance lingering in her eyes and before I had the chance to react Jane was on top of her, her pale hand ripping through Alexis' skin moving slowly upwards towards her neck. I looked away as I heard the deafening snap echo throughout the forest before the orange flames engulfed her broken body.

I moved up and onto my feet as she and Alec stalked around the flame Jake now rising to my side. He looked towards me and we both nodded our heads in unison as we descended upon the pair that stood before us Jake ripping out of his clothes, the large wolf taking over his body.

* * *

**A.N**

_So there you have it :) how did it go? please press that little review button down there and let me know._

_I would also love it if you could do the poll on my profile, its for what story you want me to write next._

_Also before I go there is a link on my profile page for a really cool website where you get to write fanmail to the Twilight cast plus loads of other great celebs so if you are interested check it out ;)_


	15. Chapter 15

**I am so sorry that this took so long, I promised myself I would update quickly but I got really caught up in school that I just completely lost track of everything. This chapter was actually quite hard for me to write, Its in Edwards P.O.V so I think that's why. For some reason I find it quite difficult writing in his P.O.V**. **Anyways this chapter is my longest to say sorry for taking so long to update :) I hope you guys enjoy it. Please review and tell me what you think. **

**

* * *

**As much as I detested Jacob Black I had grown accustomed to having him around, so much that in an uneasy sort of way he was almost like a brother to me although not in the way I seen Emmett or Jasper. This was one of the reasons along with many more that I was happy to have him back with us. To have things back to the way they used to be. Renesmee had missed him terribly and I knew that Bella had also even though she was able to hide it more easily so yes you could say I was in a way glad that Bella and Jacob had reconciled with one another.

Although I was happy about the recent events though I was also concerned for the well being of my wife. Her emotional state had become something of a mystery to me. Never in my many years of being part of this life, part of my kind had I seen one of us being able to shed a tear.

"Why is this happening to me?" Bella sobbed softly as she witnessed the results of her attack on Jacob Black.

"I don't know, nothing like this has ever happened before." I told her honestly turning to exit through the door behind me "I'm going to speak to Carlisle."

And with a quick nod from her side I glided softly from the room smiling as I heard the friendly conversation between Jacob and Bella as walked.

I would speak to Carlisle but I was highly unsure whether he a long with any of the rest of my family for that matter would know what was happening to Bella and of course why. I had my suspicions but I was unaware of whether or not they were correct.

When I reached the bottom of the staircase and into the wide spacious living room that was part of our home I was surprised to see the room empty with the exception of Esme who was sitting intently on the couch flicking through the pages of an old magazine that had been lying around for the past couple of days and Renesmee who sat beside her staring at the television screen in front of her.

"Where did everybody go?" I asked the obvious confusion lingering in my voice.

I was sure that I would have been able to tell if they had left but then again maybe I had been to caught up in my thoughts to notice the difference.

"Carlisle got an emergency call from the hospital and the others decided to go hunting to pass the time." she replied softly lifting her head up from the magazine slightly to meet my eyes with her own. "They shouldn't be to far away if you want to join them." she continued her face stretching into a wide smile.

"No that's alright." I answered "I think I'll head up to the hospital, there's something I need to speak to Carlisle about."

I turned on my heels making my way out of the front door that lay just inches behind me and I couldn't help but smile slightly as Renesmee shouted goodbye to me as I glided through the doorway and into the dreary outdoors of Forks chuckling as I remembered Bella's past reactions to the weather here.

I knew it would be easier to take the car up to the hospital, much safer as well but I needed to be outdoors. It was almost relaxing to me and I knew that if I stuck to the forest it wouldn't take me very long to arrive and I was right. Around 2 minutes later I was amongst the trees which surrounded the nearby hospital.

"My fastest time yet." I smiled to myself straightening out any clothing that looked uneven due to my run and set off in the direction of the hospital doors just around the corner from where I now stood.

Within a minute I was walking through the large revolving door which was the entrance to the hospital.

"Why did they invent these things." I murmured quietly as I stepped out and into the large reception area of the hospital gliding softly up to the desk in front of me.

"I'm here to see my father." I told the receptionist who sat bored looking behind her desk. Her head snapped up at the sound of my voice and her face stretched into a wide grin as she took in my own.

"Edward! Its so good to see you again." she cooed "Carlisle is in his office go straight up."

As I walked away from the small wooden desk the remainder of her thoughts filled my head.

_Wow he sure does look good from behind_

I couldn't help but chuckle quietly at these thoughts. Ah the remarkable people of Forks I thought to myself.

By this time I had reached the corridor where Carlisle's office was and I walked towards the door tapping it lightly when I reached it. I was barely standing there a second when Carlisle's voice came from within.

"Come in." He called and I reached out to take the handle stepping inside the room and closing the door behind me.

"Ah Edward." He smiled "What brings you here?"

"I wanted to talk to you about Bella." I replied. I didn't know what his reaction would be when I told him what had happened to her.

"Go ahead" he urged and I began to recall to him the strange sightings I had seen today of Bella's mysterious emotions.

I was surprised when he looked back at me in no surprise at all, a slight smile across his face.

"I wondered about that." he told me as I stared back at him in shock over his reaction.

"You see Edward, sometimes, not all the time but sometimes when a fairly new newborn vampire becomes aware of their true strength they experience a nature that is by many of us seen as being impossible."

"You mean you've seen this sort of thing before?" I asked him bewildered at his revelation.

"Very rarely, its not something that happens often." he replied and I remained silent letting the information sink in.

I was glad of course to find out that this was not something that would harm Bella. It had happened before but I was also annoyed that Carlisle had not told me of this earlier. I thought he had told us of all the mechanics that were involved in this life.

The room fell silent for a few moments after that and I struggled to find something to say but was gladly interrupted when Carlisle's cell phone rang from the pocket of his jacket hung up in the corner of the room.

"Alice, calm down what's the matter?" he spoke worriedly into the silver phone.

"Yes Edwards here, Alice what's going on?

I tried to listen but I couldn't hear the other side of the conversation.

"Oh!" Carlisle suddenly exclaimed "We'll be right over, tell Esme to calm down everything will be okay."

And with that he hung up the phone and looked back at me his eyes wide with obvious fear that he didn't want to convey in the phone call with Alice.

"Carlisle what is it? What's going on?" I almost yelled desperate to know what had caused him this reaction.

"They're coming for her Edward." he replied simply.

I didn't even need to ask who they were, I already knew too well.

"We need to get over there." I yelled heading towards the door.

"I'll catch you up, I'll need to tell them I'm heading off."

I pulled open the door taking in one last glance at Carlisle before I disappeared along the long hospital corridor and out of the revolving doors I had came through not to long ago. I didn't bother to say goodbye to the receptionist who had greeted me on my arrival, I had no time for that. I had to get back before they arrived.

It didn't take me long, probably less than it had took me to arrive at the hospital in the first place but that was not something I had to worry about right now.

"How many of them?" I called as soon as I opened the door of the house and the shocked faces of my family looked up in surprise at my entrance.

They must not have known I was nearby.

"The same as last time." Alice replied "but there's one more, Chelsea's with them too, they're planning something Edward but I can't see it." she sighed obviously frustrated.

"Its okay Alice, I'll hear it when they're close." I replied comfortingly.

I didn't want Alice to blame herself for our lack of preparation at they're arrival. But how little did I know of the sudden arrival of our guests as one by one their thoughts flickered into my head.

"They're close." I exclaimed and I knew my family would understand that I could now hear them.

_If she doesn't come with us we'll take the girl ._

I recognised Aro's thoughts immediately.

_Her bonds will be much easier to break Chelsea._

I couldn't listen anymore. I knew Bella would go with them, if they threatened to take our daughter Bella would surrender herself there was no doubt about it.

She had to leave. It was the only way I could keep both her and Renesmee out of harms way. If she left then we could fight, something which Bella would not allow.

I raced up the stairs ignoring my family's pleas as to what was going on. They wouldn't let me do this if I told them what I had heard, they would try to think up another solution but there was no time for that. This was the only way.

I burst into the bedroom door, my panicked eyes resting on Bella not knowing how long it would be until I seen her again but I couldn't let myself think that.

"What's happened?" her anxious voice filled the room and I walked over to her taking her tightly in my arms, wanting to hold her one last time.

"They're coming for you." I whispered in her ear softly not wanting to startle Jacob and Seth as to what was going on.

I could tell from the look in her eyes that she knew who I was speaking about.

"When will they be here?" she asked softly not meeting my eyes.

There was so many questions that needed to be answered but so little time for me to answer them in, I only hoped she would do as I say and leave before it was to late.

"Any minute now." I replied preparing myself for what I had to say next "you need to leave."

"What?!" she yelled and I held her tighter in my arms as my statement sunk in.

"You need to leave here Bella." I told her my own pained eyes meeting her own, I hated to do this to her but it was the only way to keep them both safe.

"But Demetri." she exclaimed thinking of any excuse to make me change my mind but it was to late, my mind was made up and if she didn't leave here soon hers would be as well.

"We'll distract him." I told her simply "You need to go now."

"Where will I go?" she asked and I looked away as the tears began to fill up in her eyes again.

"Anywhere but here." I told her and then something came to mind "Jacob I want you to go with her, It will be harder for Demetri to track her the way."

Jacob nodded at my command and stood up slowly walking towards Bella taking her hand in his own.

"When will I see you again?" Bella sobbed and I walked closer towards her pulling her into my arms, never wanting to let her go.

"I don't know." I whispered truthfully placing soft kisses on the inside of her neck.

I wasn't expecting her sudden reaction to this.

She arched into me kissing me more fiercely than she had ever done before and twisted her fingers into my hair and I gasped slightly pulling away as three taps came from the door downstairs.

"I love you." I whispered to her softly before leaving the room without a second glance back. I knew if I had looked back I wouldn't have been able to leave.

As soon as I was out of the room I sunk to the floor on the outside corridor holding my head in my hands as I thought about what I had just done and was startled when I felt a small tap on my shoulder. I looked up to see Renesmee standing over me smiling sadly as she took in my pained face.

"Mommy will be back soon." she spoke confidently and I looked back at her in surprise.

Renesmee barely ever spoke and to hear these words come from her mouth brought me back to life as I recognised the sound of Bella's voice in hers.

I smiled up at her taking her hand in mine and together we walked downstairs to face them but I was more confident now that things would work out.

When we reached the bottom of the stairs I looked around surprised to see that there was not as many of them as I had expected. Aro, Caius and Marcus stood by the doorway and behind them were Demetri, Renata and Chelsea. Alice had said that everyone of them who had came here last time would come today but Jane, Alec and Alexis were nowhere in sight and I began to become nervous at their absence.

I looked up at Alice, her eyes meeting my own and I noticed the very same confusion lingering there. I knew then that something wasn't right.

"No Jane?" I spoke up questioningly my gaze meeting Aro's.

"No." he replied simply "They were thirsty, we though it better if they stayed behind."

I nodded in his direction and then glanced over towards Carlisle who was sitting down beside Emse, his arm wrapped protectively around her.

"Why did you come here Aro?" He asked seriously his eyes refusing to lift from Aro's as he spoke.

"We thought that would be obvious Carlisle." he replied smugly "We came for Bella of course."

"She's not here." I hissed and I moved backwards slightly protecting my daughter from his line of sight.

"No of course she's not." he chuckled slightly and it was at that moment when I heard her.

I could feel the image of Jacob lying writhing on the floor in agony as Bella leaned over his body. Jane, Alec and Alexis standing just inches in front of them.

They had tricked us.

I gazed up at Aro and I knew the realisation had to be showing on my face as he gasped and staggered backwards slightly. I knew I had to act quickly.

I ran immediately from the house refusing to look back trying harder and harder to go faster. I knew they weren't far behind me I could hear it in their thoughts but it was then when I felt Bella's thoughts disappear suddenly and I began to panic trying not to think of the worst that could have happened but I forced myself to go on knowing that I could be wrong. Bella was strong, I knew that she could fight them.

I forced myself to follow the distant traces of Jacobs scent and I followed it further and further into the forest pleading with my legs to carry me faster. That was when I seen the smoke tumbling out of the tree's not to far away from where I now stood.

"No!" I shouted fearing for the worse but I continued to run hoping, praying that she was okay that it was someone else.

I stumbled through the tree's and into the clearing the smoke almost blinding me as my eyes searched around hopefully for her. I struggled on making my way further into the depth of the clearing and then I seen her, Jacob by her side ready to fight.

I raced to her side taking her hand in mine and she looked up at me the shock rising on her face but then her eyes moved back to the hooded figures stood in front of us and together we both crouched down ready to attack.

* * *

**A.N**

_So how was it? Please review and let me know what you think. Also do you like Edward or Bella P.O.V best?_

_I think I mentioned on the last chapter that I have a poll so if you haven't done it yet I would love it if you could, its to see what kind of story people want me to write next._

_And finally I know this has nothing to do with the story but I just wanted to ask what does everyone think about the casting for the wolf pack in New Moon and who do you think is cutest? :P_


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay so here it is, final chapter. I felt so sad writing this but I'm happy to say there is still the Epilogue to come and maybe a possible sequel but I'm not to sure about that yet but you can let me know what you think :)**

**I just want to say sorry that its not exactly a long chapter but believe me I added loads of bits in but ended up taking them all back out cause it was just so unnecessary having them there whereas this is straight to the point :P  
**

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**I didn't know what my next move should be. How could I kill another creature, even a sadistic one like Jane? For all I could know she hadn't asked for this life, it had been brought upon her just like it had with Rosalie.

But what if she killed me? What if she killed Jake? I knew I could never live with myself if any harm was to come to him and so I knew I had to follow my head and not my heart.

I also knew that Alec would fight back but if I took Jane then Jacob would take Alec although it was certain I would have to keep a close eye on the pair. Jacob was strong, I knew that but I dreaded to think of the outcome of those gleaming white teeth sinking into his skin. I couldn't lose anybody else, Jacob especially.

And so once again I made into my crouch ready to make my attack on the now alert vampires who stood before me, Jacob by my side his eyes filled with determination. This was his job, what he was created for.

I glanced back forward my own liquid gold eyes meeting with Jane's crimson red ones as she stared down at me her face lingering with slight confusion as I deepened my crouch but soon enough her stance mirrored my own.

It was only then when I smelt them nearby, the scent of other vampires. The Cullen's. Edward, and I was glad at that moment that I would no longer be alone. I knew that he would tell me the right move for me to make, the right path to choose.

The smoke by this time was unbearably thick and I stared around the clearing frantically searching for Edward and the rest of my family. I knew it was a pretty stupid and senseless move for me to make as with my back turned Jane's attack could come at any minute but I knew at this moment her and Alec were both as surprised as I was.

The seconds ticked by and my glance moved back towards Jane as I lost all hope that they were coming. Maybe it was a lingering scent from the countless times the Cullen's had passed through this area made stronger by the burning stench from the fire just inches behind where Jane and Alec now stood. Yeah that had to be what it was. They weren't coming for me. Why would they?

I suddenly became alert again as a hiss came from Jane's lips and I followed her gaze behind me where Edward was emerging from the smoky tree's the rest of my family following one by one behind him.

I looked up at him in shock as he raced towards me taking my had in his own . I knew the shock was visible on my face and so I looked away again, my eyes meeting the livid glare of Jane as she became aware of the situation, and then as if reading my thoughts I felt Edward's crouch slowly begin to form and so I copied finally realizing that this was what needed to be done.

But I couldn't help the guilt and sadness that spread through me as the realization of this surprise attack spread across Jane and Alec's faces. Could I be a monster? A killer?

I could smell the others nearby and I knew that if I waited until they got here things would end up much worse off than if I made my move now but Edward seemed to sense my hesitation as we cornered the two cloaked vampires who stood before us.

"You don't have to do this." he told me softly "you don't have to be a killer Bella."

And as soon as the words passed through his lips I knew what my next move would be. I stepped away from Edwards steady form beckoning him and the other's to stay where they where as I slowly moved forward towards Jane and Alec who looked on at the situation from the corner they had been forced into at our previous descend.

"Jane." I whispered softly reaching my hand out for her to take "you don't have to live your life this way."

Alec let out a hiss from where he stood beside Jane and reached out to take her hand trying to pull her away from my own hand which was now hovering just inches before her. She looked down at it briefly before her eyes met back with mine an emotion lingering in them which I could not make out.

"Neither of you do." I continued extending my hand out a little further than it already was. "You don't have to be a monster."

As I stared intently into her deep crimson eyes trying to work out the emotion behind them I was aware of a small twitch in Jane's arm like she was trying to make the decision whether or not what I was saying could be true. That she didn't have to be bad and I leaned my hand out even further until it was within touching distance with hers but the sudden movement startled her and she snatched her arm away and fell down into an instant crouch.

I suddenly felt overcome with a sudden sadness even though deep down I knew that this would be the final outcome so like Jane I knelt down into a crouch and prepared myself for her lunge. Her force knocked me backwards slightly but I knew I was stronger than her and so I done what I had to do. I moved my hands up towards her neck and with one quick movement the deafening snap of her head being removed from her now fragile body echoed throughout the clearing.

As I walked over towards the wild, burning fire I was only slightly aware of the restrain Emmett and Jasper had upon Alec from behind me but I tried not to focus as I threw the piece in the fire and knelt down beside it.

"I'm sorry." I whispered as the emotions began to overcome me once again "I'm so sorry."

I felt a soft tap on my shoulder as sat still by the fire and looked up into Edwards eyes as he pulled me into his grip.

"It's okay." he whispered softly in my ear "everything's okay now."

"But the rest of them? Edward I could smell them, they were close!" I exclaimed the panic rising inside of me at the thought of yet another confrontation.

"they turned back." he replied "They're gone Bella."

I felt my mouth fall open in shock as I let the information sink in. I couldn't believe that they would leave two of their own to save themselves.

"W-Why?" I mumbled knowing that Edward would surely be able to give me an answer but was disappointed when the words escaped his lips.

"I don't know love but its okay now, you don't have to worry about them anymore."

I Lifted my gaze away from his and around the clearing to each individual member of my family wondering what the thought of me right now, if they thought I was a monster but none of them met my gaze.

"Alec!" I suddenly blurted out as my eyes adjusted to the surroundings where I noticed he a long with Emmett and Jasper was no longer part of.

"he got away." Edward replied "Emmett and Jasper, they've gone after him."

"No!" I shouted "let him go, just let him go." I sobbed.

"Shh Bella love its okay, its all okay now."

And I knew at that moment that everything would be okay because I had Edward Cullen.

* * *

**A.N**

_The end!! lol well not really theres still the Epilogue to come and I'm really looking forward to writing that which you will see why when I post it :P I'll get it out as soon as possible._

_Okay so I know this isn't the very end yet but I just wanted to say thank you so much to everyone who has stuck with me through this story, it was my first every fanfction and you don't know how happy it made me feel that people actually enjoyed it so thank you so much to everyone who has read, reviewed, favourited and alerted this and I hope one day to maybe get a sequel up and going just for you guys :)_

_Also while I'm here check out my new Twilight fanfiction Home Sweet Home.  
_


End file.
